Falling Up
by readinangel
Summary: Alice, Rose, and Bella have a bet, who can date the most guys in a month? But when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward come along, will they be able to earn that second date? Or will they be tossed aside like the rest of the guys. AH Now on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Up**

_This is basically a idea I have had in my head in a while, and I decided to post it!_

_Thanks to _goalicego_ and _xparawhorextwerdx _for betaing it, without their help, this would just be a big jumble or words!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything related to it.__ That is all Stephenie Meyer!_

**Chapter One: The one with the bet**

I stormed into my apartment, and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a tub of ice-cream and sitting down on the couch with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

"God, I am so sick and tired of him! Why did I ever agree to keep seeing him?" I moaned, opening up the ice-cream and taking out a large scoop. I was fed up of my boyfriend, Mike Newton.

"We're all wondering why we're still with our boyfriends honey, Mike, Tyler and Eric are a bunch of losers, but it's just a dry spell. Tomorrow we cam dump them like yesterday's boots," Alice replied, "And we were doing the exact same thing Bells, hence the ice-cream. Our good friends Ben and Jerry have been here!"

I looked at the table and saw two half eaten tubs of Ben and Jerry's there. Alice had her hand around one, and Rose had her hand around the other.

"Bella, I've tried dumping Tyler, believe me, but he's like an annoying little puppy dog, he doesn't know how to take a hint. I wish he'd just leave me alone," Rose said darkly. It was a minute till ten, and Tyler regularly called Rose at ten to 'say goodnight'. Read that as 'tries to convince her that he's The One'.

"Another head hangs lowly, time is slowly taken" The Cranberries came blaring out of Rose's cell as Tyler rang. He still didn't realize that the ringtone Rose had for him signified that she wanted independence.

"That's him." Alice guessed with a laugh.

"How in the world did you know?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, a frown settling upon her tanned face.

"Hey Tyler," She said. Then pressed one finger to her lips, and put her phone on speaker, so we could hear just how cringe worthy Tyler actually was.

"Her Rose-a-bear," he crooned. Alice and I doubled over laughing, Rosalie shooting us a glare of death, and gesturing that she'd turn off the speaker if we didn't shut up.

"Whatever," she muttered, drawing the syllables out until it sounded like what-ev-er.

"Why are you calling so late?" She asked him, but I don't think he caught the sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm just calling to wish you a goodnight, like always, honey." He said, crooning again. I bit my lip from laughing; Rose hated it when people called her honey. She'd hit guys for doing that before, she would never let them think of her as weak or call her baby names.. It wasn't Rose's thing. Alice, sure, but Rose, there was no way in hell.

"Well, goodnight and crap." Rosalie said to him. I heard her mumble "for the last time, ever." under her breath. I smiled, glad that she was actually going to do something about the little puppy. Now if I could do something about Mike, life would be perfect.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Rosalie was shaking, physically shaking. While Alice and I were practically rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads offs, but still trying to be quiet so that he couldn't hear us make fools of ourselves. He was practically begging to be murdered.

"Nothing at all, don't worry about it." She snapped, her patience finally worn out.

"Oh, okay, well goodnight then, see you tomorrow!" He said happily, but before he could get out another word, Rose slammed her phone shut.

I could almost see the fire coming out of her. I swear she could be a very good dragon, if she ever felt the need to turn psychotic. The day she met a man who could handle her moods was the day I would buy a subscription to Vogue.

"And why did you ever date him?" Alice choked out after a moment, still trying to regain her composure.

"Is Eric actually any better?" Rosalie shot back at Alice straight away, trying to get the conversation away from her disastrous boyfriend.

"I never said that, Eric is just as bad, but at least he doesn't call me every night!" Alice pointed out. I began to worry about Alice's health; Rose was getting VERY pissed at her.

"Rose, don't be so angry, I can smell your hair starting to burn on your head." I laughed. Rose's violet eyes were narrowing, and I could tell that she was getting angry.

"Whatever. Tomorrow, Tyler and I are DONE! I don't want to be near a guy for a long time after we break up," Rose almost shouted it, pulling her ice-cream up off the table and taking a huge spoonful.

"You say that now, but after you dump Tyler, I guarantee that you will find a new guy to sleep within the day." Alice replied to her.

"No way, I'm not that much of a slut. I have done some things that are slutty, but I'm not that bad!" Rose tried to look offended, but she failed. "When have I gone from one guy to another within a day?"

"How about when it took you all of two minutes to start flirting with a new guy after you broke up with Ben." Alice replied straight away.

"That guy was cute," She replied, defending herself, "name another time that I've bounced back from a break up in less than a day. I don't do two guys at a time,"

"After Tommy, Sam, Charles, Corby, Ross, do I need to continue? You just walked away from one of them and into another guy's arms." I told her, trying to not be very snarky with her.

"Or Larry, oh Larry, what were you thinking when you went with him. Can you say geek?" Alice laughed. She hadn't liked Larry, especially after he tried to explain to her how clothes are made. She had never bought another crocodile skin purse after that.

"Dating geeks were in then, and besides, your dating records are just as slutty as mine." Rosalie retorted to Alice

"I'm not as bad, I've been out with only like seven guys in the past six months, that's less than one every three weeks. I'm not too bad!" Alice tried to defend herself.

"Only!" I replied, laughing.

"Bella, just because you have dated a sad total of two guys in the past six months, don't blame it on us,"

"Whatever. I'm looking for the right guy." I was blushing as I said this. It did seem like a small number; Rose's was probably closer to twenty.

"We're doing the exact same thing Bella; we're just going much faster in our search." Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Exactly, Rose added, high-fiveing her.

"Ok, but at least I get to know the guy before I dump him," I muttered, now that it was my turn on the defence.

"Hey! You can tell a lot about the guy by the second date, that's when I decide to keep or dump the lucky guy who got to go on a date with me," Rose announced. We all laughed at that one.

"Well, I bet you couldn't stop seeing guys." I muttered, more to myself than anyone. But of course, Rose heard it and decided to try to go one better.

"I bet you couldn't date more than ten guys in a month," Rose replied, a glint in her eye.

"Ten's a lot, even for you," I said, trying to back out of whatever scheme the two of them were about to come up with.

"Girls, girls, again, let me think for a moment. I have an idea coming on," Alice said the last part of her sentence in a sing song voice, and I had a bad feeling about this.

I rolled my eyes at Rose, but she just looked at me, grinning. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. The last idea Alice had for us had been something along the lines of to see who could buy the purplest clothes at the mall in an hour, she loved making bets and stuff up, generally because she usually won and got the prize.

"I got it!" She announced shrilly.

"What is it Ali? Who can date the most guys in a month?" Rose asked her.

"Kind of, it's to see who can date the most guys by the end of the year. It'll be fun. And that gives us a month and a half,"

"That sounds like fun! Rose replied. Amazingly, she was being sincere.

"So what, we'll use all these guys to win a prize?" I asked. Usually Alice was sweet, what was she thinking?

"No, not like that, we can call it our quest for love. Go through guys, look for Mr. Right, you know!" She said this with a triumphant smile on her face.

"What if we find him before the month and a half is over?" I asked.

"Well, you might not be correct, so just keep looking,"

"I'm in," Rose said, shrugging her shoulders, a mischievous look in her eye. "This does sound like it could be a lot of fun,"

Alice grinned at Rose, and they both looked over at me. "I'm obviously in, so please, Bella," She asked, putting on her puppy dog face.

"Please, Bella," Rose begged. They both had their puppy dog faces on, and they knew I can't resist that particular face.

"Oh, alright, fine. I'm in," I muttered.

"Yeah!" Rose and Alice cheered.

"Yeah," I muttered. What the hell had I just gotten myself into???

oOoOoOo

"Ok, so we need to come up with the rules," Alice said excitedly, jumping up and down. I really need to switch her coffee to decaf. She ran off into her room to get a pad of paper and a pen.

"Fine," Rose muttered, when Alice emerged from her room with a pad of paper. "Lets see, rule number one, the goal is to date as many guys as you can within the next month and a half. Today's the twenty-third of November, so we have what, like one month and eight days?" Rosalie said quickly. Alice was scribbling as hard as she could, though in the end her handwriting would be better than mine, unfortunately.

"Right, rule number two," Alice began, her pen pausing for a second, "You may not go out with the same guy twice," And the pen began whirling across the page again.

"Wait, why not?" I asked. I was not a one night stand kind of person, and Rose and Alice weren't usually either.

"The object of this is to see our possibilities, Bella; we have to play the field," Alice explained, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I muttered, just a tiny dash of sarcasm in my answer.

"Ok, Bella, you come up with one," Rose looked at me, and I knew just what to say to have her begging for mercy.

"Fine, no going further with a guy than just kissing him," I said, looking at Rosalie meaningfully.

"Bella, never on the first date, I'm offended," She teased, putting her hand over her heart.

"Well, now. Do you have any reason to make me believe anything else, Rosalie Lillian Hale?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cooper, Gerald, Sam..." Alice said, ticking them off on your fingers.

"I don't anymore!" Rose exclaimed. "Anyway, we haven't decided on the prize yet guys. What'll the winner get?" She said.

"Ooh, yeah," Alice added. I wondered what she had in mind.

"How about...the other people have to be the winner's slaves for a day," I suggested.

"Let's make it a week!" Rose added.

"More than that, though that can be part of it. How about they have to scrub the whole entire apartment, top to bottom, including cleaning out the winner's closet," Alice said.

"Ok, and the winner gets to pick who they spend New Year's Eve with, and we can make it end the day before New Year's Eve," I suggested, surprised I even thought of that.

"Ok, that's perfect. I got all that,"

"Now, how do we decide how we are going to keep track of the guys we date?" Rose asked.

"How about we use some kind of logging system?" Alice suggested.

"Ok," I nodded, against my earlier wishes; I was now really getting into this particular bet.

"Alright, Rose, you get working on the log while we come up with the other rules," Alice instructed.

"Fine, but you better not decide anything without me," She grumbled, pulling herself up and going into her room for the supplies.

"What else?" Alice asked me.

"How about you cannot ask the guy out? He has to ask you out, no exceptions," I suggested.

"That's a good one," Rose said, coming back into the room. Alice was already writing it down onto the page.

"I got one! You cannot, under any circumstances, change the rules," Alice said.

Yeah, we might need that one, seeing as the girl sitting over there likes to change the rules when she's losing," I said, laughing and pointing over at Rose.

"Do not! We were actually playing that monopoly game wrong," Rose defended, waving her arms in the air.

"Yeah, and we were actually supposed to pay you double because you owned the entire side of the board," Alice said, grinning at the memory of Rose illegally cleaning us out.

"Whatever, I thought that was a rule, ok?" Rose said with a laugh, "Anyway, back to the subject at hand, people! Honestly!" She pretended to be angry at us, but we knew Rose far too well to fall for that.

"Ok, is there anything else we want to add to the list?" Alice asked us, looking at the two of us. Are there any other rules that we needed to have? I didn't think so, and I said it.

"I don't think so either," Rose said.

"Alright, here's our official list of rules. Check it over and see what you think!" Alice handed us the paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE OFFICIAL LIST OF RULES

To Our Dating Game-object, get as many guys to go out with you as possible.

The contest will be over on December 30, 2008, no exceptions.

You may _not_ go out with the same guy twice.

NO going further then kissing with the guy.

The guy must ask YOU out, you cannot ask him out.

The losers must scrub down the entire apartment, are the slaves of the other two for a week, and will decide who they spend New Year's Eve with.

Any violation of the rules means you automatically lose.

There are NO exceptions to any of these.

oOoOoOo

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review, they make me smile!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rosalie's POV

"We are over." I said, enunciating each word. Did he not understand?

"But, we are so perfect together." HE whined. God, was there anything more pathetic than for begging for a relationship to keep going on?

"No, we weren't." Sorry to burst your bubble.

"Alright, fine, I've been felling that way myself, don't take it too hard, we just don't click, you know." He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped his hand off, but had to restrain from laughing. Was this guy for real? What had possessed me to go out with him? I will just call it a moment of temporary insanity and forget about it.

"By now honey, if you ever need to talk or are feeling lonely, just let me know." HE said, and walked off.

It took every single part of me too not kick his ass on the way out, but somehow I restrained.

I took out my cell and quickly dialed Bella's number; I knew she would have the most trouble with breaking up. Even if she didn't like the guy, she was always like, what about his feelings; he's going to be crushed. Get over it all ready, his problem, not yours.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" I asked her.

"God, horrible. He's in the bathroom, but guess what he bought me for our one month anniversary, which is today; I'm dumping a guy on our anniversary." She whined into the phone.

"Bella, if I guy knows when your one month anniversary is, that's a little creepy. You don't need a wuss like him, now what did he get you." I asked.

"I teddy bear with a personalized singing message. Listen." She said, I waited for a moment, and heard her pick something up. Suddenly there was a screeching noise, almost like a cat getting killed.

"Bella oh Bella, my pale skinned beauty, you defiantly a cuite. You are sweet and your kind and I just wanted to say, happy one month anniversary today." It ended with a few quivering notes, then silence.

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, my god." I said, still laughing a few minutes later. A few people were staring at me, wandering what the hell I was laughing at, but I didn't care. I would have given one thousand dollars to see Bella's face when she first heard it.

"I know, and he gave it to me in front of a whole crowd of people in the restaurant, I thought I was going to die from embarrassment. People are still staring." Bella moaned. Right then, I felt for her, I really did. I think I was actually glad to be with pathetic Tyler the honey man than with Mike.

"Who was singing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was him; I told you it was personalized." She said.

"That was him; it sounded like a chainsaw in a fight with a dying cat." I joked.

"I know. Oh, he's coming back, what should I say." She asked frantically.

"Keep me on speaker, I want to hear this." I said, and I heard her press a button.

"Help." She hissed.

"Hey Bella, sorry it took so long, there was a line." HE mumbled. For the men's bathroom, where the heck were they?

"That's alright." She told him.

"So, you wanted to talk about something." He asked in a tone that made me think of one of those sleaze balls from those old movies.

"Yeah, I, uh, don't think we should see each other anymore." She said. Way to get to the point Bella.

"Oh, um, why." He asked, he sounded like he was pleading. God, did we pick losers to date or what?

"It's just that, well, uh." She muttered.

"She thinks you are a freaking loser." I blurted out.

"What?" Came his reply.

"What." Bella spit out.

"Hey Mike, It's Rosalie on speaker phone." I said in a falsely sweet voice. "In case you haven't noticed, Bella does NOT like you. So sorry, you can go now." I said.

"Um, okay, uh, bye Bella, see you around." He muttered, and I heard a chair scrape as he stood and left.

A moment later Bella hissed into her phone. "God Rose, could you be any more blunt?" She asked.

"If I really wanted to." I replied, but added after a slight pause. "But come on Bella, that guy was bad for you, we will have to add that bear to our shelf of shame." I added with a tease.

The shelf of shame was a small cabnet in our living room, that held relics of our past boyfriends. It was kind of funny, most the stuff on there was from a bunch of losers, why we ever went out with them, I had no idea, but what ever.

On there were lots of old flowers. Now dired. From many bad dates. There were old movie stups in a book and dinner reciepts. And there was even a little case with some guys underware in it, donated mostly by me, sadly. There was even a butt ugly mug, dark gray brown, with a picture of Alice on it, and a caption reading, 'you are my kife now.' Now that guy had been weird. There had also been An old baseball back fron highschool when Bella had been some how convinced to play base ball and ended up breaking her leg.

"Cool, I barely have anything on there; it's all your stuff and a few things of Alice's." She said.

I ignored the jab. "Yeah, come on, I'll pick you up, Mike picked you up, didn't he."

"Yeah, thanks Rose." She said.

"No problem, see you in a few." I told her, snapping my phone shut. We would have to call Alice from the car; I wandered how her breakup had gone.

"Hey good looking, what'd you got cooking." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around; I hated all those cheesy pick up lines. "What." I snapped.

"Whoa, just wanted to say hi." Said the guy. I looked at him; he was nothing small, and kind of weedy looking.

"Don't bother." I muttered, but then remembered, I did have a bet to win.

"You know what; forget that, hi, I'm Rosalie." I said, holding out my hand, though I kind of really hoped he wouldn't take it. After looking at him for a moment, I realized he was probably just as big of a loser as the guy I had just dumped.

"Golly, hey, I'm Ernie." He said, he had a squeaky voice, nasally. God, god, god, I couldn't believe he was touching me.

"Is this punk bothering you." Said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around. A huge guy, covered in muscles was standing behind me. He had dark curly and big, innocent looking eyes with a boyish face.

"Um," I muttered, honestly, I was a tad intimidated, and I was never intimidated.

"This girl is my wife." He said, his voice even deeper. I hissed at him, what the hell was he talking about.

"Play along." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself get goose bumps, Rosalie Hale, getting goose bumps, because of a guy. Now this was unheard of.

"Oh, um, I am so, so, so, sorry man." The little boy, which was only what he could be called after standing next to this new guy, said.

"Stay away from her. If you even ever look at her again, I will pound you into a pulp." HE said, flexing slightly.

"I, I got t, to go." HE said, and scurried away.

"Thanks." I said once he was gone.

"You're welcome." He said, his voice was not near as deep as before, much more childish and teasing.

"I'm Rosalie, by the way," I told him.

"Emmett." HE said with a smile.

"Unusual name." I commented.

"I could say the same about you," HE said with a grin.

"Right, so, how did you know I needed rescuing?" I asked him.

"The pain was obvious on your face, no offense or anything. That poor kid though, never even saw it." He muttered. The goofy grin he had on was very cute, and it never seemed to go away.

"Well, I'm glad." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you're glad." Emmett said. I tried to hide my pleasure at those words.

"So, I have to go pick up my friend, but I'll see you around." I muttered. That wasn't asking him out, so I was safe.

"Defiantly." He said, his grin somehow becoming even wider. "See you around Rosalie."

I turned around before he could see the grin on my face after he said my name. God, I was hopeless, wasn't I?

oOoOoOo

Alice's POV

Go away, go away, go away. I chanted over and over in my mind. Maybe he would get the message telepathetly, I hated breaking up guys. It could happen. Well, a girl could dream.

"Yeah, so, what's going on." Eric asked. "You seemed urgent on th phone." HE asked. I suddenly had a very evil but fun sounding plan. I decided, what the hell, he deserved it, he had been aweful to me for the past month. I had no idea why I let this go on for so long.

"Well, I missed you." I purred.

"Well, I am kind of irrisitable, just kidding." He said with a laugh. Though I had a feelling he really did feel this way.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say-." My phone suddenly , I couldn't go on with this, I wasn't that kind of person. Maybe Rosalie had been rubbing off on me, no offense to her or anything.

"Hey Bella." I said, answering.

"Hey Alice, listen, Rose and I are on the way home, you need a ride?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah, I was going to call you later, I wanted to get some shopping done downtown, it is almost Christmas, want to come. I was going shopping for you guys, but you know how I hate shopping alone. Come come come." I begged.

She moaned on the other end. I heard her talk to Rosalie for a moment, but then she said. "Fine, I'm in, I have to stop by the school anyway." She said.

"Okay, see you then." I said.

"Wait, how's it going." Came Rose's voice.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Rose, give me back my phone." Bella whined in the background.

"Hang on, so Alice, how is it going with Mr. Full of himself?" She asked.

"Um, nothing so far, I'm working on it." I told her, glancing over at Eric. He was tapping his fingers against the table, staring off into space.

"Do you want me to do it, I broke up with Mike." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," called Bella.

"What ever, if you want to, I'm kind of stuck anyway." I admited.

"I'm ready." Rose said.

"Hey, Rosalie wants to talk to you." I said, handing him the phone.

He looked very confused, but held the phone up to his ear.

All I could here was a slight mumbling sound. But his face was comical.

At first it was confused, then more bewildered, then mad, then offeneded, and finally pissed.

He slammed the phone shut and walked off. "See yah Alice." He spit out, walking off.

I quickly dialed Bella's number.

"What did you say." I asked when Rosalie picked up.

"Not really anything, something about his small area, and how you wanted a guy who was more manly." She said.

I actually gasped out loud. "You didn't." I said.

"Oh, she sure did." Bella called.

"Damn, he's sure pissed at me now." I muttered.

"He deserved it, he has way to big of an ego anyway." She said, laughing.

"You are an evil genious." I muttered, meet you out front." I said, hanging up my phone.

I leaned against the wall. This next month was going to be _very___interesting.

* * *

Thank you for reading! PLEASE tell me what you think in a REVIEW! I want yo know what you think. If I could, I would send all my reviewers a package with an Edward in it, but alas, I cannot. But I can say thank you, and every review brightens my day!

And yay! Long chapter, I will try to make the next one even longer if I get over ten reviews! You can do it, If you can, I will try to make it three thousand words! Come on! The button is right there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

"I love it in here, it smells so good!" I gushed. We were in the library in town, our first stop of the day. Rose and Alice wanted to 'get it over with'. Whatever that means. But they did like to read. For Rose, it was more of the Cosmo magazine variety, whilst Alice tended to lean on Vogue. But they both had a weakness for romances, we all had one, even me. I was a sucker for a good romance.

But unlike them, the old, dusty shelves of the library didn't repulse me. On the contrary, it felt a lot more like home than anywhere else. I could travel the world, without even leaving the room.

"It smells like kindling. Man, what a fire would do to this place, God!" Rosalie said in a whisper, but she was still laughing.

"Tell us what you're really thinking, Rose; don't try to hide anything, especially ideas of mass destruction," Alice said flatly.

"Sorry, I don't get the appeal of it, you know? These books are old, nasty, covered in germs and who-knows-what else!" Rose replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, I love it here," I said, hotly.

"We know. Every hour you don't spend with us, or whatever lame-o boyfriend you've saddled yourself with at the moment-" I shot her a death glare; they weren't all as bad as Mike. "-Or at your job, you're here," She finished, completely ignoring my glare.

"Whatever, Rose. You're just jealous that you don't know the entire library and can't name half the books in here," Alice shot straight back at her, laughing.

"Were you insulting me or defending me?" I asked.

"A little of both," Alice said, shrugging her dainty shoulders.

"Alice, want to hit that new store down the street?" Rose asked, a mischievous look on her face.

"New store? Oh my God! I had totally forgotten about it, I never do anything like that! But anyway," She said, now turning to face me, unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Please, Bella? Since we are now apparently asking for her permission to go shopping," Rose said with a grin, imitating Alice, who didn't even look at her. She was in full out begging mode.

"Go ahead," I said with a smile. I could never resist Alice's puppy dog face, plus I liked looking at books alone. They both knew that I could get, very, engrossed, you could say, by them. Once I was rereading my favorite old battered copy of Wuthering Heights, and Alice had to bang two pans together to get me to pay attention.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll meet you back at the car in half an hour so we can decide where to start!" Alice said, giving me a quick hug before grabbing Rose's arm and all but pulling her towards the exit.

You never got between Alice and a new store.

oOoOoOo

I loved the old, battered books that had made their home in our town's library. I loved the way that their pages were still crisp. It was a new library, hardly more than a year old. I loved the dusty shelves and all the squishy arm chairs, and the tiny tables stuffed into tiny corners, and the small, empty spaces. What I loved more than any of that though, was that since it was a Sunday morning, there was nobody here. Bliss.

Or so I had thought. Just as I pulled out one of my personal favorites, a volume of books by Jane Austen, I heard footsteps. Turning around, my hands flew up to protect myself, a natural instinct.

"I'm not a monster or anything," Some guy said, chuckling. I removed my hands. I wasn't used to people coming up to me in the library. Usually people kept to themselves and were quiet here. It was just the way that things worked.

"Sorry," I said, staring into the face of a freaking Greek God. Seriously. He was tall and handsome, like an Abercrombie model or something. He had strange colored hair, a reddish-brown color. And he was leaning up against one of the shelves, still laughing at me.

"You're fine, I'm wearing black today, I guess," He said, still laughing.

"Sorry," I said again.

"So, I was actually dared to come up to you and tell you some crazy pick up line, by my friends over there," He said, gesturing to a huge guy and one that was very tall. They were both gorgeous, but nothing compared to the guy standing in front of me..

"Umm," was all that I could manage. Where had my verbal skills gone?

"They love to make bets and stuff. I swear, if we ever went to Vegas, seriously," He said, trailing off and shaking his head.

I laughed loudly, compared to our whispered conversation, if you could even call it that.

"What?" He asked, probably wondering if I was loony. It was pretty much silent except for me in here.

"Nothing, it's just that two of my friends are like that, I know exactly how you feel. We, we actually have this bet right now," I said, but stopped myself. Were we allowed to tell guys that we had a bet? I didn't think so.

"What?" He asked again.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to feed me a line or something?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Jasper, the tall one with the blond hair, he bet that I would say something stupid and you'd walk off after a few minutes, at the most. Emmett, the big one with the dark hair, thought that I wouldn't do anything. I said that I'd be able to talk to you successfully for ten minutes without you leaving, and I'm currently at three and a half, and counting," He said brightly.

"Alright then, I'll see if I can make it last this long," I said, laughing.

"Okay, here it goes then," He said, sounding almost like he was giving himself a pep talk. "Are you wearing space pants?" He asked.

"That's really the best you can give me? I've heard a few lines in the past, but space pants? Seriously?" I asked, grinning.

"Just answer the question, please?" He answered my question with a question. I liked that, and I liked him.

"Fine! No, I'm not wearing space pants, why?" I asked him with mock enthusiasm.

"Because, baby, you're out of this world," He finished. I laughed, that was really, really bad.

"Oh come on! I bet you can do better than that!" I argued, after taking a moment to recompose myself.

"Bet you can't. you do one," He challenged me.. I smiled, wracking my brain for all those times we had mocked the many, many guys constantly coming up to - and on to - Rosalie.

"Alright, how about this? Are you a sailor?" I asked him.

He grinned at me. "No, why?"

"Because you're rocking my boat," I finished, smiling at him.

"Now, mine was far better than that!" He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"No way. Space pants? Come on!" I said, laughing again.

"Fine, how's this one; do you have a band-aid, because I scraped my knee falling for you?"

"Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off?" I countered.

"Are you lost? I mean, Heaven's a long way from here,"

"Rejection can lead to heartaches, headaches, different kinds of cancers, and even death. And I really don't wanna die yet,"

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't seem to take them off you,"

"I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?" I finished. By now, we were both breathless with laughter, and the entire library was looking at us. Though, that really was only two, but still.

"Fine, fine, you win," He said, I smiled.

"Told you," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, how about I take you out sometime to hear what you've got to say after the lucky guy has already scored you?" He asked me. My stomach started doing somersaults. Was he asking me out? Or was he still just playing the game?

"Umm," Was all I could say. My very brief period of over confidence was fun, but I was back to being normal, boring, scared Bella. But I didn't want to be that Bella any more. I wanted to be confident Bella.

"I'm not usually like this, just so you know. I'm usually much, much calmer," He said, smiling a big grin that reached his eyes. They lit up, and looked like emeralds shining in summer sunlight.

"Well, neither am I, so I'll see you, I guess?" I asked. I wasn't sure exactly what to say, usually it was friends of ours who asked me out.

"I'll call you, can I have your cell number?" He asked, his smile still in place.

"I don't even know your name," I blurted out without thinking. I wasn't used to being asked out in a library, it had never happened to me.

"Holden McGroin," He said, totally straight faced. I knew that trick.

"Amanda Hold," I replied, grinning. I handed him my phone, so that he could put his number into it.

"Well, Amanda, I'll give you a call. By the way, is there a chance that I could borrow a quarter?"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I need to call my mom, and tell her I'm after meeting the woman of my dreams," I blushed, and laughed.

As 'Holden' left, I called out, "What time is it?" He looked confused for a moment, but then looked at his watch.

"It's 11.32. Why do you wanna know?" He asked.

"I just wanted to remember the moment that I met you," He laughed, shaking his head.

"See you later, Amanda," He called over, earning a glare from the librarian.

"Bye," I whispered, and turned away before he or his friends could see the ear to ear smile that had broken out on my face..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice's POV

"These bags are like huge weights." Rose complained. We had been out shopping for about three or four hours, and the bags were starting to drag us down, but we couldn't stop now, hadn't she ever heard the expression 'shop tell you drop?'

"Oh come on, stop whining." I said, trudging ahead of Rose and Bella, who were starting to lag behind.

"Alice, I am tired and hungry, can't we at least stop to eat, we need fuel." Bella begged.

"Fine, but you were so happy just a few hours ago, what did you did in the library anyway." I asked. She had met us a little while after we split up, smiling like a maniac, though she wouldn't tell us why.

"Oh, you know I love books." She answered vaguely. I shook my head, I would get it out of her eventually, but now wasn't the time; I was in full out shopping mode.

"Whatever, you will tell us later, you are horrible at keeping secrets." Rosalie said to her. I smiled. She had voiced my thoughts exactly.

"Ohh, we have to go there?" I shouted, pointing to the store I had just seen. WE were at one of those outdoor malls, and I loved them.

"No way." Bella said, stopping in her tracks. I groaned, I knew this was going to happen.

"Come on Bella, you know you want to." Rose said, grabbing her arm. I went over and grabbed the other one.

"I really, really, don't. She looked at us, her head going back and forth. Her eyes were bugging out, and she looked honestly scared.

"God Bella, it's just a store." I muttered, pulling her in with me.

"Called Sweet Nothings Alice, it's a lingerie store! You do know that, right?" She asked.

"Well, duh." Rose muttered.

"I don't need anything here, trust me." She muttered.

"Oh yes, you do." I said, pulling her over to the bra section.

"I need some new stuff, so let's go look over there, you know Red is my color." Rose said, leading us over to a display that said 'red is the color of passion.' I heard Bella groan beside me.

"This would look great on you." Rose exclaimed a few minutes later, after practically attacking a few of the displays.

"I don't know, I am more of a pink and green girl my self." I murmured, looking at the black and yellow lace thing she was holding up.

"That was too much information on my best friend." Bella muttered, shuddering and shaking her head.

"It's true." I said, grinning at Bella. She looked very, very uncomfortable. Not that I really blamed her, it was, I think, her first time in here, Bare Essentials.

"Bella, oh my god, you have to get this." I exclaimed, noticing a little set nearby.

"Um, I already told you, I am NOT getting anything here, I would be leaving right now if it weren't for your guys' extremely strong grip. Seriously." She said, backing up a little.

"Oh, it so would, why don't you go try it on." Rose said, handing it to her. Bella flinched away from her extended arm.

"It won't bite, god." She said, shaking it at her.

"Fine, but I am not getting it." She said, "And I am only doing this anyway to get you to shut up already." She muttered, grabbing the garments.

"I knew she would take it." Rose said once Bella was out of earshot.

"Yeah, and why is she so embarrassed, I mean, honestly, it isn't like any guy we know is going to come barging in here." I agreed.

"Bella, you look sexy." Rose hooted, laughing as Bella unwillingly came out of the dressing room.

Sure, it took about two hours and much begging, but she finally came out.

"No I don't. I look stupid." She said, a blush creeping up on her face.

"And don't forget, completely heart breaking, I swear Bella, you have to get that." I said, ignoring her comment.

"Do you ladies need any help?" Some sales person asked from behind us.

"No thank you." I said, turning around to see who it was. I almost burst out laughing. Oh, my god.

The guy that was behind me was short and squat, with dark brown hair with weird, bleach blond streaks, placed so he looked like a skunk. But that wasn't the weird part.

He was wearing about three times the amount of make up I wore. He had the complete package, rosy cheeks, cherry red lips, and bluish purplish eye shadow.

Bella and Rose turned around to see what I was gapping at.

Both of their eyes popped out just a tad, but the regained their composure quickly. "We are good." Bella said, and quickly went back into the dressing room.

"Alright, if you need anything at all, just let me know." He said, walking off.

We all three burst out laughing at the same time. We all agreed silently that we wouldn't talk about it now, so we tried on a few more 'outfits'.

Okay, well not Bella, but me and Rose. She refused to move from the chair after coming out of the dressing room, fully dressed.

After about ten minutes or so, we decided it was safe.

"Oh, my, god, did you see that guy?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Rose said sarcastically, I glared at her.

"HE was, interesting." Bella agreed.

"Very." Rose and I added at the same time.

"He had better been gay." Bella muttered.

"Oh, he was gay." Came a voice from behind us, we all jumped.

I glanced behind me. There was a guy who was very tall and lanky, with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. I smiled up at him; he looked down, a bemused expression on his face.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, as blunt as usual.

'I actually came in here to return something that my friend was too embarrassed to do himself." He said with a grin. "And I am Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, by the way." HE finished.

"Alice, Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice." I breathed. I think I was a little dazzled. HE chuckled.

"I'm Bella, and this is Rose." Bella said. Rosalie nodded, usually she had only people who knew her call her Rose, but Bella caught her eye, and she nodded.

I wondered slightly what was going on, but didn't, for once in my 21 years of life, really care. I think I was star struck by this boy in front of me.

"So, who is your friend that is too much of a wimp to come into a lingerie store?" Rosalie asked. I gave her a glare, but she didn't seem to notice. She and Bella kept giving each other glances, and then looked at me. I really hoped that I didn't have mascara goop in my eye or something.

"Oh, Edward, he got some bra as a joke from his secretary at work as a Thanksgiving gift, though I didn't even know people gave out Thanksgiving gifts." He said, grinning again.

"And you volunteered to go in here, why?" I asked, I didn't know why, but I wanted to know stuff about Jasper.

"To see all the beautiful girls, of course." He joked.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have a few items to purchase, I'll see you later Jasper. And tell your friend Edward he is a wimp for me." Rosalie said, walking off. Her arms holding a small bundle of items. I sighed; she was sometimes a little rude.

"Well, I must go to, but see you around, Alice. You too, Bella." HE said, and he to walked off.

I looked at Bella, and she was eyeing me, like she was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked her, Oh god; maybe I did have some mascara goop.

"You love him." She giggled.

"Do not, and isn't this the thing Rosalie usually does?" I said.

"You so do, did you see the way you were looking at him, and Rose actually did tell me as she left to say that, so ha." She said, smiling.

"Do not, I just met him, he didn't even ask for my number." I defended. For some reason, Bella grinned.

"I bet he would have, if you had been alone." Rosalie said, returning with a bag in her hands.

"No way," I mumbled, embarrassed. Which was very unusual for me, I was never embarrasses.

"What ever, and Bella, I bought you a little present." Rose said, tossing her the dark blue 'set' we had found earlier. She screamed.

"God Bella, it isn't a bomb, and you will thank me for this later, trust me." Rose said. She didn't know how right she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emmett's POV

"She was awesome." I said, for the umpteenth time, according to Edward.

"And was hot, and was sexy. We know Emmett. You haven't stopped talking about her since this morning," Edward finished for me. I sighed.

"You met someone also today, if I recall," I said, winking at him.

"And I don't even know her real name," he said, grinning back at me.

"But you have her number and she seemed really into you. What were you talking about, anyway?" I pointed out.

"Are you two still gossiping like little girls?" Jasper asked, coming back over to us.

"No," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Are you five, or what?" Edward asked.

"No, six. My birthday was just a little bit ago, remember?" I replied, smiling.

"Anyway, I met this awesome girl in the store. Alice," Jasper said, punching me in the arm. I wasn't even going to say anything, yet.

"Oh, by the way, thanks," Edward said, grinning at him.

"You know, it won't kill you to go into a lingerie store," I said. He smacked me in the head. What was with everyone hitting me today?

"But, seriously, she was really cool," Jasper said.

"As cool as Rosalie?" Edward asked, glancing at me.

"Wait, I just thought of something: What are the chances of us all meeting some girl on the same day?" I said.

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes. I glared at them; would it kill them to listen to me for once?

"Anyway, seriously, what are the chances? This has to mean something," I argued on.

"Whatever Emmett. It just means that we are three lucky people today. It's not like we are in love with them or anything," Jasper argued. I suddenly had a crazy idea.

"But, what if we did fall in love with them?" I said, elbowing each of them.

"I don't know what you are saying," Edward said slowly, looking at me.

"Well, what if we made them fall in love with us?" I said.

"Are you kidding? Make some girl fall in love with us?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Why not? You are always saying how every girl falls in love with your 'southern charm,'" I said, adding air quotes. Edward laughed.

"And you! You say there is no one you want. What if someone wanted you? I bet you couldn't resist," I said, trying to edge them on.

"No way! This is ridiculous!" Edward said.

"And why would we want to do this anyway? Honestly, I am perfectly happy with my life right now, thank you very much," Jasper said, stretching his arms out, as if showing how much he enjoyed his life.

"Well, you're right. You probably couldn't do it anyway," I said, turning partially around.

It worked. "What do you mean? I could totally get a girl to fall in love with me," Jasper defended himself.

"No way, dude! Not even with your 'southern charm,'" Edward joked.

"Like you could?" Jasper asked. "Mr. Everyone-is-in-love-with-me-but-none-of-them-are-good-enough-for-me."

"No way! You are just talking about Tanya, my secretary," he mumbled.

"Whatever. Girls are just attracted to you; they would never love you," Jasper said, he was still joking, I could tell.

"Are you saying I could never get a girl to fall in love with me?" Edward asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Jasper said, smiling.

"I could get a girl to fall in love with me a lot faster than you could!" Edward said.

I leaned back, proud of myself, watching it all unfold.

"No way!" Jasper said.

"Boys, boys! Are we really going to bet on who can get a girl to fall in love with them the fastest?"

"Yes!" they both shot at me. I smiled, I was a true genius.

oOoOoOo

Okay, how do you make a totally hot girl fall in love with you? That was my main thought as I walked to my car and began driving home. I had left Edward and Jasper after a few hours of doing, well, nothing.

We had decided on some rules for our bet. They had wanted to make it an official bet; the winner was going to get four hundred dollars, two hundred from each loser. You would also get to brag in front of everyone. And for an entire week, the losers had to do whatever the winner told them to.

But there were rules; we couldn't tell the girls what we were up to, no matter what. And, we couldn't go out with any other girl the whole time we had this bet, which was going to last until New Years.

Well, I could try calling her. Idiot, you need to ask her out! Why it took me ten minutes to come up with that, I had no idea.

I reached for my phone, and dialed the number she gave me.

"What do you want?" Rosalie said, as soon as she picked up. She was very frank, something that most woman, actually most people, weren't.

"Hey, it's Emmett," I said.

"Oh, hey," she replied.

"So, do you want to go out later tonight?" I asked, hoping she wasn't busy. I should hurry and start with supplying the love.

"Um, sure, when?" she asked. I smiled, at least she wasn't busy.

"I will meet you at Bernington's at seven?" I said, though it came out as a question. What was with this girl? I was usually totally in control with a girl. Now I was asking permission on where we were going to go on a date. I hadn't even known her twelve hours yet; she was good.

"Sounds good to me! See you then, Emmett," she said, and then hung up. I grinned, mission accomplished.

oOoOoOo

I walked into the Bar, ready for some full time falling in love. She wasn't there, yet, I would have recognized her immediately, even if the bar wasn't as small as it is.

Bernington's was small, and slightly crowded. There was an open floor for dancing and little tables along the sides. On my right, the bar stretched across the whole side; there were stools lined up in front of it. I picked the nearest vacant one and sat down.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender. I smiled.

"Just a beer please," I answered. I turned around and checked out the room. There were a few people on the dance floor, but most were seated here at the bar or in the tables. The night was still young, though.

"Here you go," he said, passing me my beer. I sighed, and took a sip. Where was Rosalie? It was almost ten minutes later when I started getting concerned. I was usually pretty good at guessing people, although Edward was even better than I was. But Rosalie did not seem like the person who would be late, but who knew.

After another ten minutes, I got out my cell and flipped it open. But right as I was about to call her, she called me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Emmett. I'm so sorry! I got tied up at work. They made me come in because no one there could fix this problem, though it does not seem that complicated," she explained.

"What do you do?" I asked. But at the same time, I couldn't help but think I had gotten blown off; this had never happened before. I heard it was bad, and Jasper had seemed really bummed when that one chick had stood him up.

"Oh, I am a mechanic. It's just temporary though, until I go back to collage," she said. Wow, a girl mechanic, and apparently a good one too; that was rare. This girl was even more amazing than I had originally thought.

"Why aren't you at collage?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about her, if I had to fall in love with her.

"Why aren't you at collage?" she asked. I laughed.

"I'm hiding from the law, and it is way too obvious if I enroll in some collage; they would track me down too easily," I said.

She laughed, "I'm not kidding! Now why aren't you at collage?" I joked.

"Oh crap, I knew I have been forgetting something!" she said. I laughed.

"Seriously, why aren't you in collage?" she asked.

"Honestly, my parents are very old fashioned, and neither of them went to collage. They think that I should get some real experiences. Plus, they don't want to waste their money on 'some old brick building,' to quote them. But I went for two years, and I am going to start again this spring, no matter if I have to pay for it myself!" I said, I had no idea why I was telling my life story to some girl I barely knew. But oh well.

"Aww. I am just taking a semester off, both of my friends are too," she said.

"Okay, I really got to go now. Bye Emmett! I will call you later!" she said, and hung up.

oOoOoOo

_I'm sorry, this chapter wasn't very funny, but I needed to put this in here so the boys' bet could be established._

_Alright, thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter; they really make my day!!! _

_Whoever can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter will get a preview!!!! So leave me a review guessing!!_

_Alright, let's try for 17 reviews. You can do it!!!! Come on, that is only one more than last time!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, I know it has been so long since I have updated, but here is my excuse:_

_Sickness: writers block, Cure: Six days of coming up with stupid ideas, and about five chapter rewrites. So now, I present you with chapter six, and hopefully you like it, and enjoy my very strange sense of humor, which goes into my stories…_

Chapter Six

Alice's POV

"I cannot believe that woman." I muttered to Kieran, my colleague. I was at my day job, the receptionist at Hot Springs Spa. Kieran was our local massage girl, and we were listening to one of our regular clients, Mrs. Van-tussle.

Mrs. Van-Tussle was getting her monthly bikini wax. And we were currently laughing, listening to her moaning on and on.

"Lord, Jesus Christ, oh my god!" she yelled. We broke out into laughter once again.

"Alice, Kieran, get working now!" yelled our boss, Missy.

"Yeah, yeah," we called back. Missy was always telling us to get to work, though we were always ahead of schedule. She loved us to death though, and we knew it. When Lola quit last year, she cried. She was just that kind of person.

"Sainta Maria!!! Owww," she called out; we lapsed into another fit of giggles.

Suddenly the door opened with a gentle chime. In walked a guy, a huge guy, with dark hair and big muscles. Kieran went into a fit of giggles.

"Um, hi. You had a help wanted sign, and I'm here to help, if I'm wanted," he said, laughing.

Missy came out of the waxing room, with a very sore and stiff looking Mrs. Van-Tussle. She was waddling with her legs spread apart and muttering "ouch" to herself.

"You know this is a beauty spa, right?" Missy asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"That will be an even fifty, Mrs. Van-Tussle," I said, nodding at her from behind my desk.

"Here you go," she said, stumbling over here. She handed me a crisp check and turned to waddle out.

"See you next week for your facial and back massage," Kieran called to her retreating back.

"Yes ma'am. I grew up with seven sisters; I am the youngest. They forced me to paint their nails, and braid their hair. I'm not proud of it, well, I kind of am, but I figured it could get me a better job than the one I had at Mc Donald's."

"Well, then let's put you to the test. What did you say your name was?" Missy asked.

"Emmett McCarty," he said. I did a double take. Emmett? Wasn't that who Rosalie met, The girl that took forever to finally admit who she liked, which was so unlike her? It wasn't that common of a name, I think.

"Alright Emmett, hang on a minute," Missy said. "Alice."

"Yes?" I asked. I was used to being the guinea pig when we had a potential new employee; Missy's excuse was that I looked beautiful no matter what people did to me. The real reason was I was the only one here that wouldn't bitch about it too much.

"Alice?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had never met him.

"Nothing, let's go," he said.

"Alright, we will start with a simple manicure," Missy said. I nodded and went over to one of the chairs. "Kieran, cover for Alice for a minute, okay?" she finished.

"Got it," she said.

"Ready Emmett?" Missy asked.

"You bet."

oOoOoOo

Two hours later, Emmett was signing his employee contract and I was still trying to figure out if he was, indeed, the Emmett Rose had talked about. He seemed kind of like the guy she had described, but really, he seemed a little, too, little childish for her.

"So Alice, I have a question. Do you know someone named Jasper?" he asked casually. I looked up with a start. Did he know Jasper, my Jasper? Well, the Jasper I was going to blow off after one date, and then not see him again. Well, at least not another time this year?

"Um, I actually did recently meet someone named Jasper. Why?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"Excellent," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I know this guy Jasper that mentioned someone named Alice," he said. If this was indeed the Jasper I had met, then he talked about me!

"Really?" I said, still trying to sound casual.

"Yep." We talked about how this could be useful, and I did indeed discover that this was Rose's Emmett.

And then we figured out by the stories Bella had told, and one of his friend's, that they were in fact Holden and Amanda.

And then we came up with an awful idea, an awful, wonderful idea. This next week was going to be fun…

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

Alright, if I wanted to do this whole dating thing, I needed to go somewhere most people my age hung out. The bar?

I couldn't decide; I really couldn't. What about a restaurant? A mall? Alice would be totally mad and thrilled that I went to the mall by myself, but she was at work right now.

Rose was also, so I was on my own for a while. But I would be working tomorrow and the next day, but then would be off for Thanksgiving. I got a lot of time off, being a teacher's assistant.

I worked over at the elementary school, as a second grade teacher's assistant. It was sometimes annoying, but I loved my kids to death.

I was the only one of us who never had to work on the weekends, and I loved all the perks. Hanging out with kids was much more exciting to me then spending all day under a car, though Rosalie disagreed.

Rose loved kids, but she says she could never be a teacher; she would go insane first. But I love it. The most drama that comes out of my day is one kid losing her colored pencils. Life was so simple then.

Mall, I finally decided. Who would be at a bar on a Sunday afternoon anyway? I grabbed the keys and headed out to my old red Chevy truck, but when I tried to climb in, there was a problem: there was someone already in it.

oOoOoOo

_Okay, short chapter, hate me, flame me, but I needed to get this chapter out now, otherwise I would probably start rewriting it, again, and it would take even longer to get out._

_Thank you, so, so, so, so, so much to my beta, goalicego, for always doing a fabulous job and helping me finally get this chapter out! You rock!_

_And thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the reason I'm writing this story, and with already having over eighty reviews, in five chapters, that's amazing!!!_

_Alright, I would love to have 100 reviews by the time I post the next chapter, which will be both better and longer, and come sooner, then this one. I promise! Because, I think I am going to start the dates! __So, if anyone has any ideas, let me know, and if I use it, I will dedicate the chapter to you!_

_And, EVERYONE who reviews gets a PREVIEW of the next chapter!!! So there is another reason to click on that review button!!!_

_You know you love me, well, since this took me so long to get out, you probably don't, but in my mind… well, let's not go there. Just thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews, and please keep them coming!!!!_

_So now, REVIEW, send me an idea, a suggestion, a flame (if you want to) or anything else you want. But if you flame me, make sure you do it right, example: Hell yeah, I hate you for not updating! Jeez, are you just plain stupid? It took you that long to come up with that?_

_I don't care, I want your guys' opinions, so please, please, share! Okay, enough of me babbling on and on, and begging you to review, peace out! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Over 100 hundred reviews, I FREAKING LOVE YOU! This chapter is a little longer than the others, in celebration, so yea! BTW, I have a surprise at the end, so read on, my awesome fans!!_

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

"Hey Bella!" I called, waving.

"Hi Alice. May I ask, what the hell are you doing in my truck?" she asked.

"Gosh! Language Bella!" I teased, as she climbed into the passenger's side. She already knew better than to argue with me; good girl.

"Whatever. So, why are you in my truck?" she asked again.

"Persistent, aren't we?" I asked. She growled at me. "Alright, well I know that you didn't want to do the bet in the first place, so I have decided to help you, alright?" I said, delivering my lines flawlessly. Now I had to see if she would take the bait.

"Alice, you hate losing; why would you help me?" she asked, wary. Damn it, she wouldn't fall for it; time for plan B.

"You're right, but I felt bad. I mean, I am always making you feel bad. Like, always. And making you do stuff, just because I am bad. I must be a horrible friend," I said, lowering my head, but still peaking at her with my peripheral vision.

It was working. "Alice, you are a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you," she said. I smiled a little, but then scolded myself; I had to act the part.

"No, I'm not. Here I am, trying to drag you into doing something that is totally stupid, just because I have nothing to do, because I have a completely boring life. I don't see why you even hang out with me," I said, lowering my head even further, and hunching over.

"No Alice, I want to do this. I wouldn't do it if it was stupid. Come on, take me to where you want to and it will be fun," she said, leaning over and giving me an awkward, one-armed hug.

"If you really want to," I said, leaning back up and giving her a half smile. She smiled back and then turned toward the road. I turned away, and let a huge grin break out on my face. I should really consider going into acting as a future career.

oOoOoOo

I made it to the mall in just a few minutes, Bella shouting at me the whole time to slow down; her old truck couldn't take it. I was not even going more than, like, ten miles over the speed limit.

"My father is a chief police, remember. I was taught to obey the laws," she had said.

"Bella, I have never gotten a ticket," I had replied, smiling.

"That's because the two times you have been caught, you talked your way out of the ticket," Bella said.

"Finally," she said. I knew she hated my driving, but let's face it, she drove like an old granny. Not my fault that I drove like a normal person, sheesh.

"You act like you were going to die," I said to her, as we climbed out of the car.

"I probably will, one of these days, or at least get hurt. And with my luck, break every bone in my body."

"Oh, relax. Who put a stick up your butt?" I asked.

"Whatever. You know, you are mean today," Bella stated.

"Maybe," I said, then added under my breath so she couldn't hear me, "But I am about to get a lot meaner." I needed to win this bet. The sooner I won, the sooner I could ask out Jasper, whose number I had given to Emmett to give Jasper.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" Bella asked.

"Oh, there is just this thing at the mall today and I thought it might interest you," I said vaguely, waving a hand in the air.

"Ok. Good thing you aren't being all vague, that could be annoying. I love how you always give me all the details," she said, her voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Again: relax Bella. Look; here is where we are going," I said, pointing toward a sign hanging in one of the stores. It read:

_Young, Single, looking for love? Or maybe just a fun one nighter, then we have a place for you!_

_This Sunday (November 23) we will be hosting a singles meet and greet in the mall's cafeteria. We already have lots and lots of people signed up and many more just saying they will show up and sign up when they get here._

_This "party" includes a meet and greet session for two hours, from 2-4, in which you will meet different people, talk to them for ten minutes, then move on to the next table!_

_Then, we will have the date portion, where you and the person you have chosen will get to go on a date to, anywhere in the mall! Go miniature golfing, try our new temporary ice skating rink, or just hang out in the food court!_

_For more information, please go to our Customer Service Booth._

"No way!" Bella said, stopping dead.

"Oh come on! It will be fun, I promise. I am doing it, too, and Rose said she would come. Pretty please with ice cream and cherries and chocolate and caramel and-" I said, but Bella cut me off.

"Fine, but only because of the caramel," she said. I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!" I said, bouncing up and down. My plan was in action.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Was I crazy or something? I was beginning to think so. I can't believe that I had let Alice convince me to do this.

We were standing towards the side of the cafeteria with people watching. It was still only one thirty, so we still had a little bit until this 'party' started. And I was getting a little, okay, a lot nervous.

Most the guys hanging out could be divided into two categories. One- losers who probably still lived in their parents' basement and traded Pokémon cards in their spare time. Seriously, could you say nerd?

The other half were all pretty much those guys that were all jerks, who thought that they, themselves, were some kind of god, and expected everyone to worship them as if they actually were. Disgusting.

"Alice, Bella! There you are! Can you believe this? There are like no cute guys here; one guy I passed had braces, and he looked to be almost thirty. That is just eww," Rose said, appearing in front of us, shuddering, as if proving her point.

"Oh come on! They aren't all bad, and you said you would do this. Think, if you stay, how many potential guys that is," Alice said. I guess she had a point. Even if I only saw a forth of the guys I would meet today, it was a very considerable amount, especially for me, the prude.

"Fine, you're right. But hopefully I can find a few guys that are some eye candy. That's all I ask for," Rose said.

"And all you get." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Rose asked, while Alice burst into laughter.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Guys, I will be right back. I think I see someone from work," Alice said abruptly.

Rose and I exchanged a dumbfounded look as we watched her tiny form disappear into the crowd.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked after a moment.

"I have no idea, what so ever," Rose replied.

"So how did she get you to come?" I asked. Rosalie was not the kind of person to come to one of these things willingly, like me, though for totally different reasons.

Rosalie wouldn't come to this because she felt it was below her, like many things in her life. What I would give to have her confidence. I wouldn't come willingly because I got embarrassed very, very easily.

"Something about promising I would win the bet, but when I pressed her, she didn't say much, so I just let it go and agreed to come. I needed something to do today anyway. What about you?" she said.

"Guilt trip," I explained. "Something about her being a horrible friend," I muttered.

"You are so gullible, Bella," Rosalie said, shaking her head at me.

"I am not," I defended, though it was true. I was. I was a sucker for a guilt trip, as I have proven many times, especially over the last few days.

"Are too, but whatever," Rosalie said, ignoring my protest.

"So, what kind of guy do you want to meet?" Rosalie asked me after a moment of people watching.

My mind automatically flashed to "Holden." I blushed. "Someone smart and sophisticated, who enjoys things other than sex; who will be my boyfriend, but also my best friend, someone who I can laugh with," I said.

"Keep dreaming! I am just asking for someone who won't stare at my boobs," Rose said. I laughed.

"Come on, what would your dream guy be like; blond, wavy hair, or what?" I joked.

"Well, dark hair, not light, that way my kids could have a variety of different looks, though they would all have to be gorgeous, of course. On second thought, so does he. And strong, I don't want some little wimp," she said.

"Too true! But of course if you can get anyone who will even put up with you for more than a few weeks, Alice and I will be surprised!" I joked.

"Oh shut up! You have lived with me for, like, ever, and I haven't scared you away yet, have I?" she said.

"No, but we are a lot stronger and have greater stamina then a lot of guys; we can handle you," I said.

"Oh shut up," she replied.

"Alright, I am back, sorry; they wanted to chat about some new plan they had. Are we ready?" she asked.

I looked up, according to the big clock on the wall it was 1:55. Great, here goes nothing.

oOoOoOo

_So, thank you for reading!! Now, for the surprise._

_I wrote four chapters over the past couple of days, mainly because I couldn't stop! So here is what I have decided to do._

_I am going to post the next chapter, ONLY after I get 25 reviews. It is more than I usually ask for, but as soon as I get that 25th review, I will post the next chapter, just like magic!!_

_Oh, and I didn't include what I had in the preview, mainly because I got this idea, and it was very different then the direction I was going to go in, but I decided this was better._

_So please get reviewing, and once I get that 25 review, the next chapter will appear, magically!!! So please come on! _


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys are the best awesome people ever!! Over 125 reviews!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!_

_Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. And a little fyi, Rose is kind of a bitch during part of this, and I didn't really mean for it to come out that way, but it did, so sorry!_

_p.s. this chapter has a few things that are more mature than I have been writing, just in one little part, but remember, this story is rated T!_

Rosalie's POV

How the hell had I been convinced to do this again? Really, everyone here, that I could see, were a bunch of losers, honest to god.

"Alice, can we leave now? Why do you want to do this anyway?" I asked, as Bella and I followed Alice toward the center of the food court, where you signed up, and where you were assigned your table number.

According to the little pamphlet I had picked up earlier, every girl was assigned a table, and the guys had to rotate around. At least I wasn't the one who had to rotate.

"Because, I want to get started on this bet, and if you two don't do it, I will be way ahead of you because of all the guys I am going to be meeting," she said with a very smug look on her face.

"Fine," I mumbled, she knew how I hated to lose. "Let's just get this over with."

"You are going to have no fun if you keep up that attitude," Alice said in a sing-song voice. I really wanted to punch her sometimes.

"Come on, we need to fill out these forms," Bella said, always the peace keeper.

I went over to the fountain which was placed in the middle of the food court, perched on its edge, and looked down at my form.

It read:

_Thank you for coming to our event, please fill out the form below, so we can select the guys you will be meeting that will be a good match for you!_

The exclamation mark was annoying, but never the less, I filled out my form. Staring at it one last time, I decided to fill it out sounding like a jerk, and see what happened.

_Name: You need to earn the right to know._

_Age: Would you really ask a woman that?_

_Description of self: Tall, blond, better than you._

_Height: Nine four, but I still didn't make the basketball team._

_Weight: 10 pounds; I went on that South Beach diet. (Seriously, still asking a woman that?)_

_Looking for: Someone who isn't you._

_With: Lots and lots of money; I am talking about a couple million dollars salary._

_Who enjoys: Giving me expensive presents and stays out of my way._

_Who hates: Food, and sports. Now how many guys are left?_

_Thank you for filling out our survey, please return it to our service desk. - You are not welcome, bitch._

I decided that this wouldn't be the best idea though, after a moment.

I went back up to the small desk.

"Excuse me, I need a form," I said.

"But I just gave you one," the lady at the counter told me, handing one to a few people behind me.

"No you didn't," I argued.

"Look, miss, we are running low; one per person," she said.

"Listen, lady, I need another form; either you give it to me, or I can sue you for not giving me a form because I am a Christian" I threatened.

"But I didn't" she stuttered.

"And who will they believe?" I asked sweetly.

"Here you go miss. Have a good day!" she said, handing me one.

"What a bitch," I muttered. I hated when people made me get mean. Honestly.

"What dear?" she asked.

"I said thank you," I said, giving her a sickly sweet smile before turning around.

"Rose, could you be nicer?" Bella asked when I sat down again.

"And have that bitch walk all over me? I think not. But I was going to be nice, until she got on my nerves," I muttered.

"Whatever," she said, turning back to her form. I focused my attention on my own, and began filling it out, the right way, this time.

oOoOoOo

"So, I'm Rex," the guy said who was sliding into the booth across from me. Twenty minutes after the whole form incident, I was sitting at some random booth, talking to my first "meet and greet" guy, who would have been okay, if it weren't for the fact that he was covered in adult acne and had the name Rex.

"Rosalie," I said half heartedly; he didn't seem to notice my reluctance.

"So, are you like a model, because you are, like, super pretty. I mean it. You think you would have a boyfriend or something," he continued. I just stared at him, pulling a piece of hair that was stuck behind my ear out.

"I mean, you have to be some European model, right? You know what, I go to this magna book convention every year, and to get in you had to come up with a comic book to get in, right? And I drew this character that looked like you. She was this kick ass dark angel and…"

That was the moment I chose to zone out. They had picked this guy, this guy, for me. God, he belonged with that chick a few tables over who had curly red hair, glasses, and braces. And was an adult, honestly, how sad.

I let 'Rex' drone on for another minute before I started to worry that I would fall asleep. I got my phone out from under the table, and sent a quick message to Emmett, who I hadn't heard from since last night, when I had to blow him off.

_Emmett, if you want to go out with me, get your ass over to the mall and rescue me._

The reply came almost immediately.

_I am also at the mall, doing that meet and greet thing. Are you at it too? Maybe I will be at your table._

I sighed; I wonder why I hadn't seen him yet. I also wondered why he was at this thing when he was supposed to want Me. God, was I hopeless, or what? I was in the middle of trying to win a bet about dating different guys, and here I was, talking to him?

"And then we staged this whole galaxy battle. I was put in charge of a solar system, and only like ten guys got to do that. Can you believe it?" Rex was saying.

I texted a reply back to Emmett.

_Maybe, whatever. See you_- and then I turned off my phone. I couldn't allow myself to be distracted by him.

After another few minutes of listening to a very detailed description of that galaxy battle, the bell finally rang, and I was free of Rex. And not a minute too late, either.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

This was one of the worst things Alice had gotten me into. I mean, I was only on my fourth guy, yet I was already praying and wishing that I could go home. Yeah, it was that bad.

The first guy had wanted to know if I was still a virgin because he apparently likes things new. I had almost vomited and almost slapped him, but there were mall cops everywhere.

So I had no choice but sit there and try to tune him out as he droned on and on. Fortunately, he had started talking about some bar he loved to go to, so I was spared from the misery and embarrassment from talking to him too much.

I was praying for God to please, please help me by the end, but I got through it. The next guy was boring, talking about his business career; how he owned some famous company. Like I really cared, but I listened all the same. He didn't seem nearly as bad.

The third guy was named Rex, as in T-Rex, he had said. He was some magna book dude thing, which was apparently very different from comic books.

I was looking around for Alice, getting ready to glare at her, when the bell finally rang; I was about ready to get up, when a guy with copper colored skin and long, almost shoulder length black hair appeared.

oOoOoOo

_Hope you liked!!! And who appeared at Bella's table, I don't know, you will have to wait and see. Could it be Jacob, or Sam, or Quil?? OR some totally new character? You will see in the next chapter!!_

_Let's go for 25 reviews again before I post the next chapter, Ok?! Come on!!!! And remember, as soon as the reviews reach 25, the next chapter will appear, just like magic!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_THANK YOU!!!! YOU ARE AWESOME FANTASTIC, AND JUST PLAIN AMAZING! 150 reviews!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!! Hope you like this chapter!_

Alice's POV

I was very glad I had faked my form, and when Rose and Bella went to their tables, I had sneaked off and hid by one of those large, fake trees that looked hideous. Next to me was my new ally, Emmett.

This morning, we had come up with the most perfect plan ever, I mean ever. He had told me all about some plan to get Rosalie to fall in love with him, though I didn't know why, and I told him that I would help him, but he had to get Edward and Bella to fall for each other also.

This way, he would fall in love with her, and Rose and Bella would lose the bet if everything went according to plan. I hadn't told him about the bet, which was against the rules, though I had told him that Rose would be trying to date a whole bunch of different guys, and if he could get a second date, she was probably in love with him.

This was perfect, for the both of us, so we were putting our plan into action. This stage had actually been Emmett's idea; bring them here, and get them to see all of the horrible guys out here.

Of course, I wasn't sure that they would all be horrible, but still. There was a pretty good chance that most of them were. And after a while of doing this, Emmett would call Edward, get him to come down here, and then Emmett would go over to Rose.

They would be like prince charming compared to the losers here, and kaboom, they would go on a date. If Edward was anything like Emmett said, and Emmett himself didn't act too immature and behaved, this would all work out perfectly.

Then, after I won the bet, in a short amount of time, and after claiming my prizes, I was going to see what I could do to get this Jasper; he was really amazing, I could already tell.

It was almost like I could feel like we were going to get together. I just had this feeling, call it a sixth sense, if you will.

"Hey, my phone is buzzing; it's Rosalie." Emmett said. I smiled; this was already starting to work out.

"Well, read it; tell me what it says," I demanded.

"It says to come rescue her," he said, smiling.

"Oh, that's good. It means she likes you," I said. He grinned again.

"Well Bella looks like she is having fun. Look at her; she is actually leaning back in her chair, trying to get away from him. This is going great! Your idea is perfect Emmett!" I said. He nodded, texting Rose, I was assuming.

We stood, well actually, I stood, Emmett was crouched down, he was so tall, so that he wouldn't be seen, but still, for a little bit in silence, watching.

My gaze kept flickering between Bella and Rose, as they went through another two guys, but Emmett remained watching Rose. I wanted to know more about why he had to fall in love with her, but I was afraid if I pressed him on it, I would I have to explain why I needed them to fall in love, and why they were trying to date so many different guys.

"Alright, this is kind of getting boring; we should come up with codenames," Emmett said. I just looked at him.

"Codenames?" I asked.

"Codenames," he confirmed, nodding his giant head.

"And we would do that because?" I asked.

"Well, this is like a mission, right? In all those spy movies, they always have codenames, so that the bad guys won't know who they are," Emmett explained. I stared at him for a minute.

"But there are no bad guys, remember?" I said slowly.

"Well, I still think we should have code names. You could be Agent Midget, and I could be Agent Strong," he said.

"No way!" I argued. "If anything, I would be Agent Brains and you would be Agent Bigfoot," I said.

He put a hand to his heart. "That hurt," he said. "Alright, fine, how about agent Shrimp and Agent Handsome."

"Agent Cool and Agent Wiseass."

"Agent Funny and Agent Damn-kid."

"Language," I said. "You cussed. Ohh," I added a minute later, to make sure my point got across.

"You cussed first," Emmett said.

"So? Ass barely counts as a swear word; it means a donkey, for crying out loud," I said.

"Damn-kid is a term of affection; my mom used to always call us that. 'Damn-kid, look what you did now.' 'Damn-kid, go do your homework,'" he said. I simply stared again. He just shrugged.

"Okay, how about we each pick our own codenames, and it cannot have anything to do with your appearance," I decided.

"Alright. Hhmm, let me think, let me think," Emmett said, stroking the air just below his chin.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am stroking my mustache," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emmett, I hate to break this to you, but you don't have a mustache," I said.

"I know that, but you know how in those old TV shows, the people always sit at one of those big, oval tables smoking cigars and stroking their mustaches. I was going for that effect," he said.

"Alrighty then, moving on. By the way, you must watch too much TV,"I said.

"Yeah, probably," he said.

"Ok, I got it: Agent Me," he said.

"Very original," I said. He nodded.

"I know. What is yours going to be?" he asked. I couldn't really decide, so I decided on a random funny word.

"Agent Princess Consuela Banana Hammock," I said.

"Awesome," he said. I grinned.

"I know."

"Alright, now we have to swear that we will not double cross each other. We will not tell anyone of our plans, and that we won't, like, kill each other or anything."

"What?"

"You know, like they do-"

"In the movies," I finished for him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess. Alright, fine. I, Mary Alice Brandon, best friend of Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale, who has won fastest shopper award at Wal-Mart once, swears, upon her death, that she will not do any of the things you just said. I promise, oh, and my secret code name is Agent Princess Consuela Banana Hammock," I said.

"Me too, but I'm the best friend of Edward Anthony Mason and Jasper Whitlock, and my name is Emmett, and I have once won a pie eating contest, but never a shopping contest, and I go by the code name of Agent Me," Emmett said.

"Alright, now let's get back to business," I said. He nodded, and we resumed our post.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

"Hey, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, and you are?" he asked me, sitting down.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I said. He grinned, and then I couldn't help but grin too. His smile was infectious; it just automatically made me smile.

"You know, Bella, your name sounds really familiar; have I met you before?" Jacob asked; I racked my brains. That name did sound familiar, but where I had heard it before, I had no idea.

"You sound familiar too, but I cannot remember you," I said.

"Well, we will figure it out," he said, leaning back in his chair. I noticed that he shook his head just a little bit, and his hair moved, making it even shiner.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"La Push, it is a little village right near-"

"Forks," I said. I did remember La Push, the beaches there, with white sand.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"My father lives in Forks. When I visited my dad we would, sometimes, go down to La Push, hang out with my father's friend and go fishing," I said. I suddenly had a vision of me as a child, throwing a fit, refusing to go fishing. Good times.

"Really, what's his name?" Jacob asked.

"Charlie," I said, he grinned.

"I knew I recognized your name! You're Charlie Swan's daughter! Our fathers are best friends; my dad is Billy," he said.

"Oh my god, I should have know it was you. I think we met when we were little," I said.

"Well, that is interesting," he stated.

"So, what have you been up too?" I asked.

We ended up talking about what we were doing now, and when I had made trips down to La Push when I was younger. I told him how I was going to Charlie's for Thanksgiving, and he said he was going down to see his dad then too.

So we decided we would meet up sometime over the holiday. I wasn't sure if that was a date or not, because I didn't really like Jake that way; he could be a great friend, but never a boyfriend. But if we did meet up, I was going to count it as a date for the purpose of our bet.

Jacob turned out to be very funny. By the time our ten minutes were up, I was laughing so hard; he was really great to be around. I said goodbye to him with a little sadness in my voice, he was the best guy I had met so far and I was really dreading him going.

That is, until I saw who was going to be at my table next.

oOoOoOo

_Aww, come on guys, I had to have Jacob in the story, though I am going to have him as a friend, no crazy triangle in this story!!! _

_AND, I bet you all can guess who is going to appear at Bella's table, only question, will they learn each other's true names???_

_Am I mean for leaving all the cliffies? I think so, but I can't help it! It is fun, but I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get 25 reviews, you guys have gone above and beyond on the last few chapters, let's see if you can do it again!!!_

_AND (again) THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PUT THIS STORY ON FAVORITES, ALERTS, OR HAS REVIEWED!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MAKES ME SMILE!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_OH MY GOD! you guys are incredible!!! Thabk you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews!!!!! You guys rock!!!!! _

_On a totally other note, Merry Christmas Eve Eve!!!! _

Chapter 10

Rosalie's POV

"Finally. I thought you were never going to show up. This place is so god damn boring, I swear," I grumbled, looking up at Emmett.

"Sorry babe," he said, but he actually had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him, though I was annoyed that he called me babe, I was even more annoyed at Alice for getting me into this mess. Where the heck was she?

"Nothing. Just, I have been having fun so far," he said. I looked at him for a moment, and then rolled my eyes.

"So, how about we blow this place and go do something actually fun?" I asked.

"Oh, why not? I am going to need you for more than," he paused to look at his watch, "six minutes and 47 seconds."

I grinned. "Then let's go," I said. He glanced at some plant for some reason unknown to me, and then said sure.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I thought you would want to pick where we are going. Aren't you the controlling type?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. I didn't really care about the controlling diss, I actually was, I had to have everything in control, but how did he know?

"What?" he asked me.

"How would you know that?" I pressed.

"How would you know that?" he asked me. I groaned; I hated this game. Next to me, Emmett let out a groan. I shook my head, my copycat did the same.

"Fine, be immature," I said.

"Fine, be immature," he mimicked.

"It doesn't bother me," I hinted, hoping this would get him to stop, but he saw through my bluff apparently.

"It doesn't bother me," he said, now in a singsong voice. Great, this was just great! How could I like a guy that acted like he was three?

I shut up for a moment. He did too, but when I turned my head one way, he would too, and so on.

"I am an idiot," I said.

"Rosalie is an idiot," he mimicked. I slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"You don't know?" I asked, irritated now.

"Well, fine, but wow, you have some power," he said. I blushed. Me? Awe crap, here I am, annoyed at him, yet he could still compliment me and make me blush, how did this work out?

"Thank you," I said curtly.

"So really, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said.

"We could go miniature golfing," he suggested. I smiled. I was awesome at this game.

"Sure, but just to warn you, I am not that good. You are going to have to show me," I said. A smile stretched across his face at this.

"No problem! You will be learning from a pro," he said. I giggled on the outside, but really, I was planning on having a little game of my own. I wonder if he would fall for a little hustling.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

"Hey Holden," I said, as he sat down.

"Hello Amanda," he replied with a chuckle.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you keep appearing where I am? Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"Well, actually, one of my friends told me to come down here because he said he saw the girl I had been talking to at the library yesterday. Needless to say, I was intrigued, so I came. And now here I am," he said.

"Good, because I really wouldn't want to get a restraining order on you," I joked, he laughed.

"Well, you couldn't anyway because you don't even know my real name," he said, raising an eyebrow at me and smiling a goofy grin.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me your name?" I hinted. He smiled.

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours, Amanda Hold," he said.

Now it was my turn to grin. "Sure thing, Holden McGroin," I said, he laughed.

"Alright, my name is Edward Mason," He said, extending a hand.

"Bella Swan," I said, taking his hand. His fingers were cold, but I didn't really notice because I was holding Holden's- I mean Edward's- hand.

"So, Bella, what do you want to talk about? I have a whole eight minutes left to try and woo you," he said.

"Woo me? Do you like to talk as if you were born a century ago or what?" I joked.

"It's just a phrase, and I will have you know that it is becoming more and more popular again, especially with the younger set," he said and I laughed.

"So, you think you need more than that amount of time, or are you not able to, using your phrase, woo me within that time frame. I guess you aren't up to the challenge," I said, pretending to yawn at him.

"Fine then, Miss Swan, would you like me too use my moves?" he asked. I laughed.

"Do your best to seduce me," I joked.

"Seduce. I just want a date, but alright," he said. I laughed again.

"Alright, so how's this one?" he asked. "I was going to wait until the end of the night to kiss you, but you are so beautiful, I just don't think I can help myself," he said.

I actually leaned in a little bit. But then I shook my head. "Nice try, but it takes more than that to woo me," I said. He grinned.

"Oh, don't worry; I haven't even really started yet," he breathed.

"Alright then, good luck," I wished him, actually hoping that he would 'woo' me.

"Do you want to count shoulders?" he asked. Then he counted one, putting a hand on his shoulder, and then two, on his other shoulder, three, he put a hand on my shoulder, the one closest to me, and then four, he had his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes, noting his arm was a little cool, but it made me feel very, very, warm.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" he breathed in my ear. I shook my head, both answering his question and trying to get rid of his sweet smelling breath, which was now currently fogging up my brain.

"Not quite," he said.

Suddenly a bottle of wine was delivered to our table. "What is that?" Edward asked.

"Sir, this was delivered for you by a fan who wishes to remain anonymous," he said. Edward grinned and thanked him.

"A fan?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, from work," he said.

"What do you do for a living Edward?" I asked him, suspicious now.

"I work on a soap opera with one of my friends," he said. I just stared at him. I knew when I first saw him that he looked vaguely familiar; I had probably seen him on TV.

"You are a soap star," I blurted out. This was unreal, I had probably watched him on TV, not even realizing it was him. I mean, Rose was a huge fan of soap operas, but you would never guess it.

On the days where she didn't work in the mornings, she would be running on her little treadmill, with the TV set on Days Of our Lives, or All My Children.

"I wouldn't say star," he said, but he was grinning. He was enjoying this, I could tell.

"What are you on, and you work with your friend?" I asked. I had many more questions, but whatever.

"Let's see, I am on _General Hospital_, and I work with one of my best friends. Actually, one of my other friends used to be on it with us, but on the show, they needed a new plot twist so he had to steal something and then disappear to a remote island in the Caribbean. They said he would return in a few months though," Edward said.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled. He was on _General Hospital_, where he probable played some gorgeous doctor. And he has two friends, both who are or had in the past, worked on the show, too.

"You can't make this stuff up," Edward said, grinning.

And then the little bell rang.

oOoOoOo

_Hope you enjoyed, this isn't a cliffy, is it? I hope not._

_I am so sorry, but starting tomorrow, I am going to be leaving to go on a vacation for about ten days, and I probably won't have a chance to update! I will try my hardest to write a good chapter while on the drive there, but I don't think I will have much internet access, so I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! _

_But I promiose if I don't get a chance, the moment I get back, I will post a new, hopefully long and fabulous, chapter!!_

_Now please review, as an early Christmas gift to me!!!! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, please just review, on account of me begging!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, sorry for the wait, like I said in the last chapter, I was on vacation, and had no time to write and no internet access. I wanted to get this out today though, since it has been so long. This is a little short, I know, but at least it's a chapter!_

_And thank you, thank you, and thank you, for all the reviews! Over 200 in ten chapters! It is totally awesome! You guys are freaking awesome!!!_

_P.S. This chapter has not been edited by my awesome beta, goalicego, so please excuse the mistakes. The next chapter WILL be edited, but I really wanted to get this out._

_So please read on, and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Where the heck was Emmett going, I would have to fallow him, no, awe crap, Bella and Edward were leaving too. This was just great.

I had to come up with a plan, and quick. Suddenly, the perfect idea struck, I had to reach Emmett, and see where he was going. It was very vital information. If my new plan would work out, this was going to be a very successful day…

Bella's POV

"Okay, let's get out of here." Edward said, and I eagerly agreed. He held out a hand for me to take, to help me get up, and I grabbed it, maybe a little too willingly.

No, no, no, no, this meant I was crushing! On Edward Mason. The Soap Opera Star. Who I couldn't have more than one date with. For the rest of the year, at least. Well, this is going to work out well.

"Sounds good to me." I said, standing up. "So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella's friend, hi!" It was Alice, of course. We turned around, and she was grinning from ear to ear, like she had just received the best news ever, or won the lottery, or something.

She was practically jumping up and down in excitement, and her eyes were darting all over the place. I noticed they paused for a moment on mine and Edward's hands, which were still interlocked, and I quickly dropped my hand.

Of course, Alice noticed this, and her grin grew even wider, which I had not thought was possible.

"So, introduce me." She said, smiling angelically. But I knew that look, I wasn't that dense, she was up to something, first the speed dating, then this. She was really on a role today.

"Alice, this is Edward, Edward, this is one of best friends and my room mate, Alice." I said gesturing as I spoke.

"It is very nice to meet you Alice." Edward said extending out his hand. Alice smiled that smug smile again again.

"Trust me; it's even nicer to meet you." Alice added, shaking his hand. What the hell was going on with her?

"So, Alice, what do I owe this pleasure? You abandoned me and Rose after we sat down, and I haven't seen you in an hour, what were you doing?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was at my table, silly Bella, but sadly, there were no winners for me." Alice said, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I just talked to Rose, and she said that she and this guy she met are going mini golfing if we wanted to come." Alice said.

"Who is she with?" I asked, curious. I wondered if that Emmett guy had shown up or not, because I think she liked him, a lot. Which worked out well for me, if she fell for him, and had a second date with him, that knocked her out. And I was pretty sure I could take Alice.

"That guy named Emmett, the one she met yesterday, was it?" Alice said. Edward, who had been mostly silent during this whole exchange, perked up instantly.

"Emmett, and you say your friend's name is Rose?" He asked. We both nodded. "Great, well, this is a big coincidence." Edward finished, I just stared at him, confused, he new Emmett?

Alice, however, seemed surprised, to say, but not totally shocked, like I was. What was going on?

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my room mate, along with Jasper; he is the guy I was telling you about, who got kicked off the show for a few months, went to the Caribbean island." He said.

"And Jasper, he knows Alice, so what?" I asked, confused now. I looked over at Alice, she still was just mildly interested, but I could tell she perked up some when Jasper's name was mentioned. So maybe she already knew? But that was impossible.

No, she was just playing down her excitement, in front of Edward. Because after she had talked to Jasper the first time, she had seemed so exhilarated.

"Wait, you're the Alice that Jasper met?" Edward asked.

"I guess," Alice said, shrugging her dainty shoulders. Strange, they all knew each other, we all knew each other; it really is a small world.

"Great, okay, so now what?" I asked after a moment.

"Mini Golf?" Alice said, already grabbing mine and Edward's hands and pulling us along with her as she excited the mall.

"Mini Golf it is." Edward said as we were dragged off by a very surprisingly strong Alice.

oOoOoOo

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett, I think your phone is ringing." I said, hearing some noise. I listened for a moment as he reached into his pocket, I recognized the song.

"You have Fergalicious as your ring tone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "That song where Fergie tried to rap?" I asked.

"Hello, yes… Mini golfing… on second… yeah… sure, that could work… fine, bye." Emmett said.

"Hello, what was that about?" I asked, as Emmett put his Fergie phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, one of my friends says he needs me, he has to go on some date, but he is too scared, would you mind going on a triple date?" HE asked. Triple? Did he not want to be alone with me, or was he just that nice of a guy.

It must be the second one. "Why not?" I said, shrugging.

"Okay, well my two best friends are going on dates, I guess, one hasn't even met the other, they, um, got set up by someone, but anyway, they need to go somewhere, so I told them they could come with us." He explained.

"Alright then, let's go." I said, grabbing him and pulling him along.

"Okay, ready for me to beat your ass at Mini Golf?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, but didn't let him see. I still wanted to see what I could win from him, I still had my priorities.

"I don't know, I am really not so good at this." I said, faking a sigh and hanging my head, in a hopefully sad, puppy-dog way, which I learned from Alice.

"Well, I am a good teacher." He stated, puffing his chest out a little bit and smirking.

"Okay, whatever you say, teacher." I said, winking at him. This would be fun.

oOoOoOo

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!_

_I really hope you liked it, I bet you can guess what is happening in the next chapter!_

_Alright, I have a question, it has been eleven chapters now, and I am only on the third day in the story, so what should I do?_

_Draw out the story like I am, and keep going at the same pace. It will be a longer story this way, and more room for jokes and me adding my weird sense of humor to the story._

_OR_

_Make it go faster, maybe finishing the story in more like the next ten chapters or so, and being half way done now. Add more events to the chapters, and not make them quite as humorous._

_It is up to you guys to decide, so please let me know!!! And once again, this chapter was NOT edited, so please don't say anything on the grammar/spelling._

_And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write. If I can get thirty reviews for this chapter, I will write a chapter then, no matter how busy I may be, and you get it that much sooner._

_But if we don't make that many, I write when I have time, so keep an eye out for the next chapter in a few days!!!_

_Oh, and sorry for the long authors note!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, sorry for the long time between updates, I had a HUGE project at school, that we got Monday, and was due Friday, so I had to work on it all week. So sorry guys, but now it is the weekend, so maybe I can get another chapter out in a decent amount of time, maybe even by Sunday!_

_Hope you enjoy… _

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" I exclaimed, collapsing on the couch, exhausted.

"I know, and very profitable," Rose agreed, grinning.

When we got there, it was a big surprise, everyone seeing everyone. Rose certainly seemed shocked, though I thought it had been her idea. I think I was getting my facts mixed up.

Following Rosalie's lead, (who else) we pretended to all be horrible and decided on a little hustling. Mini Golf was the one sport, though it wasn't even a real sport, which I could win at, so it was hard to give the game away, but it was worth it.

After the first game, in which our scores were all well above a hundred, the guys had seemed very, very, gleeful. There was something about winning that we all loved; I think it was the winning part.

We acted out our part beautifully, always asking for the guys help and acting useless. We could be the ones in the soap opera. They were thrilled that they could help, showing us their "award winning techniques."

It was hilarious and since I was in a group of people that loved to bet, it was quite obvious what it led to. I couldn't believe the guys didn't see it coming.

After that first game, we begged the guys to play again. We bet against them, twenty bucks per person, winners take all. It was only twenty bucks, but still.

Of course the guys took us up on our offer, and man, were they surprised when Rose got a whole in one on the first hole. And then, they were even more surprised when Alice and I made it in two.

All in all, it was really fun.

oOoOoOo

The next two days passed without incident and were very boring.

I went to work, which I usually loved, but I was stuck in the office doing paperwork with the office ladies all day long. The two ladies in there, Jessica and Angela were nice. Jessica talks a little too much, but they are both nice.

I am interning to become a teacher, working in the classrooms at times, my favorite part. But sometimes, I got stuck doing paperwork. Jessica and Angela were both interning, like me, but usually we got stuck with different jobs.

Like I said, it could get boring, so I was stuck thinking about, who else, Edward. He was on my mind as I drank my morning coffee, and when I went on my lunch break, out with Jess and Ang. They noticed, and of course, Jessica pressed me on it but I bit my tongue. They knew about our bet. I had asked Alice and she said the rules only specified that the guys couldn't know, so I was safe.

But I knew I wasn't totally hopeless. When we were eating on Monday night, both Alice and Rose were distracted and I knew, or at least thought I knew, what was on their minds.

Well, maybe I was hopeless, but at least I wasn't the only one.

I was laying in bed, trying to read one of my favorite Jane Austen novels, only to remember part of the way through, that the main character's name was Edmund, and that just got me distracted. I decided to go and see what Rose and Alice were up to.

They were watching a movie, but neither one was paying much attention. Alice was flipping through an old issue of Vogue, and Rosalie was filing her nails. I grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. Both Rosalie and Alice glanced up.

"You know, we never really talked about when and what we are doing for Thanksgiving," I said, it was true. Alice had talked about maybe going skiing with her family, but she said it wasn't confirmed, it depended if her sister could get the house from her client.

Rosalie was thinking about just staying here, apparently her family was more of the Christmas type. Plus, they all lived in different places all around the globe, with a mother and step father in Europe, a father in Texas, and a brother in Australia, it cost quite a lot of money, time, and energy, to get them all home.

"Well, I won't know my plans until tomorrow, when good old sissy calls. What about you guys?" Alice said, sitting up and scooting over, making room for me on the couch.

"I am going to fly to visit dear mom. My plane leaves tomorrow evening. Bella?" Rose said.

"I'm heading to Charlie's. It is his turn to have Thanksgiving. Renee gets Christmas," I said.

Ever since I was little, I have been switching off between their houses during the holidays. Though, in Charlie's case, I usually made him book us a stay in a hotel in Florida or something. I hated the cold.

Yet I ended up living in Seattle. It's funny how things work out.

"Well, I guess you are leaving tomorrow then?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I told her. It was only a few hours to Charlie's, so I was going to drive. Though I loved my old truck, it had horrible gas mileage and I was not looking forward to that. But I was anxious to get home.

Plus, I would get to see Jacob, who I had called once in the past few days, with a promise to meet up with him and his girlfriend of almost a year, Leah.

"Well, I guess I better go pack then," I said, waving them good night.

"See you in the morning," Alice said.

I was looking forward to going home, but when I woke up in the morning, looking out my window, I discovered that it was going to be impossible.

oOoOoOo

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter!_

_Like I said above, sorry for the wait on the chapter, but I plan on working on the next chapter as soon as I post this, so look for the next one soon!!_

_Please review, you know it makes me write faster!!!_

_Can we try for reaching 255 reviews, if we can, it would be totally awesome!!!_

_If we can reach that many, I will be thrilled!! Plus, I am planning on making a sort of twist in the next chapter, so that will make me write faster, and getting reviews makes me write Even faster, so I might be able to get the chapter out be Sunday, or even late Saturday!!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you think of the story so far!!!_

_Peace, love, and Twilight- readinangel!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so sorry it took so long to update, my internet is not working, and I have no idea why, and my sister is giving 13 minutes on her computer before she gets it again, and you have no idea how fast I am typing now, so I can post the chapter before my time is up..._

_Any who, hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 13

Alice's POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, stunned. Just a few minutes ago, my sister had confirmed that she had gotten the house, but I couldn't go since there was about a foot of freaking outside!!!

After being shaken awake by Bella, who was acting very strange, she dragged me over to Rosalie's room, where we woke her up, though it took forever. Rose was to say, not a morning person. And she was grumpy.

But then she led us both into the living room, and yanked open the curtains. And this led us to now.

"No way!" Rosalie breathed. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the news. Sure enough, they were talking about the weather.

"One of the biggest storms of the decade, with over a foot of snow, and another whopping five or so coming this afternoon, you may be canceling your Thanksgiving plans folks," the TV announcer was saying.

"Well, this is just great," Bella muttered. I agreed.

"So, I guess we are stuck in here. I mean, what we are going to do?" Rosalie added.

"We need to get out of here before it gets bad. But where?" I said.

"Well, there is no way I'm going home to Charlie's house; I don't want to get stuck there. I might as well just stay here," Bella said, flopping down on the couch.

"I wasn't going to go anywhere anyway, so I guess I'm staying here," Rosalie stated, sitting down next to Bella.

"Well, I don't want to leave you guys here, plus I bet there aren't any flights out anyway, so I guess we are spending Thanksgiving here," I said.

Then I had an idea.

This would probably let me win the bet, and I would get to see Jasper. And all before Turkey day.

oOoOoOo

Emmett's POV

"It's Fergalicious." Crap, there is my phone. I yawned and sat up, it was only nine, and I was already up. Dang, I am supposed to be on holiday.

"Emmett, it's Alice. I have an idea, but I need some help," Alice spoke into the phone the minute I answered.

"What?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Emmett, if you want to see Rosalie, help me, and work everything out, I need you, Jasper, and Edward to get your asses over here as soon as you can," Alice explained, talking fast.

"What, why, huh?" I stuttered.

"Emmett, pay attention, I have a plan that involves you, Jasper, and Edward. I need you to come over here now. Come up with whatever excuse you can come up with. Get here if you want Rose to love you," Alice told me, now sounding slightly irritated.

"Listen, I have go. I am supposed to be calling my mom and telling her I can't come for Thanksgiving," she explained.

"Why can't you go for Thanksgiving?" I asked, which, of all the questions I had, was probably the least important one, but whatever.

"Turn on the news. Now come, text me if you can't. But trust me, this will be worth it. See you soon!" And she hung up.

I hauled myself out of bed and into the living room to turn on the news.

Edward, though, was already up and actually listening to it now.

"What's going on?" I muttered, falling into a chair. I was still tired; I had been up late last night, having a video game tournament with Jasper, which I had won by the way.

"Snow storm; there is only a foot or so right now, but there is supposed to be a whole bunch coming this afternoon. All flights are canceled, so we are stuck here for Thanksgiving," he explained, just as Jasper came tumbling out of his room.

"Whaz goin' on?" he asked. Edward explained while I remembered what Alice had just said. How was I going to get us over there? What excuse should I use?

Then brilliance struck.

oOoOoOo

"Guys, come on, don't you want to see them? I have the perfect excuse," I told Jasper and Edward, as we were eating breakfast.

"Sure we do Emmett, but why do you want us to?" Edward asked. Crap, um, think fast Emmett, think fast.

"If I want to be alone with Rose, I need someway for her friends to be, uh, distracted and I need you guys to do that. Plus, I want to show I can win fair and square," I made up on the spot; fair and square was I?

"Whatever Emmett, but what are we going to say to the girls when we show up on their doorstep?" Jasper asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," I said, getting up, ready to go.

"All right, but if it some dumb thing like you forgot a pen or something, then I'm never going to speak to you again," Edward threatened. Damn, I was going to have to come up with a new excuse. Well, I had the whole ride there to come up with something.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

"I am so bored!" Rose complained. It was now around eleven and we were bored. Alice kept running around, doing pretty much nothing, but acting like she was waiting for something.

Rose and I were playing cards, but it was kind of boring. There are only a certain number of rounds of rummy a girl can take.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Rose asked, as both of us got up and headed to the door. Alice was also going to get the door, a look of excitement in her eyes. I wonder what that was about.

"Hello?" Alice asked, opening the door, with Rose and me standing right behind her. Imagine our surprise when Emmett was standing in the doorway with Edward and Jasper in his shadow. What the heck?

"Hi guys. By any chance, have you found my pen? I think I left it with one of you guys on Sunday, but I never had a chance to come and get it; I was so busy. It was a very important pen," he muttered. I saw Edward and Jasper both roll their eyes behind him. Seriously, what was this about?

"Um, I don't think so. Why don't you come in and look for it?" Alice suggested, opening the door wide and allowing them in.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said when he passed by me. He was looking very handsome, in a tan sweater and dark wash jeans. Oh great, now I was recognizing his clothing. Thanks a lot Alice, thanks a lot.

"Hi," I said back. Now what?

"Okay, why don't you guys sit down? The living room is here," Alice said gesturing. We all sat down, us three girls on the couch, Edward and Jasper taking the chairs, and Emmett on the floor, looking very comfortable.

"So then, he gives Bella a bear, and it has this horrible song on it, that he sang himself. It was hilarious!" Rose said, getting a laugh out of everyone, even me.

It had been almost an hour since the boys got here and I was having lots of fun. We were talking about past girl/boy friends and instead of being awkward, it was really funny.

"I got one. What about Edward's little friend?" Jasper said and Emmett already burst out laughing. Edward wasn't looking so happy.

"What?" Alice, Rosalie, and I all asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Edward muttered, shaking his head, but Jasper went on any way.

"So we were visiting Edward's uncle and aunt in Denaly, Alaska, and we decided why don't we go out and have some fun? So we went to this party and let's just say that Edward got an admirer," Jasper said.

"And it wasn't a girl admirer either," Emmett burst out.

"What!" we all said at the same time.

"Wait, it gets better. So the next day, when we get back, there is a letter waiting for Edward and it's from him," Jasper said, laughing.

"No way!" we all said.

"And he kept sending letters, one every week, until Edward finally called the police and got a restraining order," Emmett added.

We all burst out laughing. I looked at over at Edward, he had his head in his hands, and was looking down.

"Okay, can we please move on to a new subject?" Edward begged after a moment, when we had all finally calmed down.

"Sure, how abut this: one of us gets to pick something to do, and we all have to do it, no matter what?" Alice suggested.

"And how do we decide who gets to decide what we do?" I asked.

"Innie, minnie, miney, moe," Alice responded.

"Okay, innie, minnie, miney, moe, catch a tiger my the toe, if he hollers make him pay, fifty dollars every day, my mommy said to pick the very best on and you are it."

It landed on Emmett. "So what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

He looked around at us all, and then said two words. "Strip poker."

oOoOoOo

_Hope you liked!!!_

Now, I have been thinking, and I have decided that it is time for a new start on Fanfiction, so I am going to delete all my stories on here, except this ONE!!!

I know, it may seem strange, but Iwas looking at some of my old stories, that I honestly barely remember, and I thought of how far I have come in writing in the last year, so I have decided to only keep this story. The rest will be gone by the weekend, I think.

Please review, tell me what you think of the story, you know by now that I love every freaking person that gives me a review, so if you want a little love, and feel like giving some, please leave me a review.

Did that make sense, I don't know, but all I am saying is please review, and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, sorry it took so long to get this out, first, like you know, my internet went down, and then, I broke my wrist!! I have to type this whole thing with my left hand, which takes FOREVER, but its done now. So, I am sorry if over the next few weeks the chapters don't come out as fast as usual._

_and thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for all the reviews. They make me SO happy!!! I am glad you are enjoying my story!_

Chapter 14

Alice's POV

"Strip poker." Then it was like an explosion.

"What?"

"No way!"

"What the hell?"

"Are you kidding, you are kidding right?"

But I kept silent. I knew that something like this would happen. That was why I landed on Emmett; I needed something to get Rose and Bella out of the way so I could focus on Jasper without this stupid bet in the way.

"Guys, you said we have to do whatever the person she landed on said. And everyone had to do it. Everyone. So where are some cards?"

"There is no way I am doing this! Alice, tell him that we can't do this, there has to be some rule about this game! Come on!" Bella was begging me, and Rose was looking at me with a sort of glare.

But I looked over at Jasper, who smiled at me slightly, but was looking pretty wary. Then at Emmett who winked at me then nodded his head ever so slightly at Jasper, then Rose, then between Bella and Edward, who were both starting to freak out.

But my decision was made. "Guys, we are going to have to play," I said finally, looking around at everyone. They all looked flabbergasted, well, except for Emmett, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Alice."

"Alice!"

"Guys, I'm sorry, but those are the rules. We have to play!" I said slowly, acting like I had no choice. Like I would ever have no choice.

"Now where are those cards?" Emmett asked.

oOoOoOo

"Alright, now we need to clear off the table," Emmett told us, once everyone calmed down.

"Fine," we all grumbled. I grabbed the deck that we had out from earlier. I passed it to Emmett, who began to shuffle, Vegas style.

"Ok, rules: we will be playing five card draw, no wilds unless called before hand, dealers call. And, let's see, everybody in, once you fold, you can't be forced to take off anything. The winner gets to choose from everyone left in, and whoever they pick, must take one item of clothing off.

"Fine," was the general response, as we all settled in closer to the table.

"Now let's play," Emmett said, dealing out the cards. And so it began.

"Okay, first round, no wilds, let's play!" As Emmett passed around the cards, I looked to judge everyone's reactions; the people around here didn't have the best poker face. Emmett had a look of pure joy on his face, his smile stretched from ear to ear.

Bella was looking at her cards, with a sort of panicked expression on her face. She was too easy to read. Then there was Rosalie, who looked calm and collected, but there was a slight trace of a smirk on her face. Edward was frowning ever so slightly, a crease between his eyebrows.

Jasper, on the other hand, had on one of those perfect poker faces. I couldn't figure out what he had.

I looked down at my hand for the first time, I had a pair of sevens, but that was it; not the best. After trading our cards in, I hadn't gained anything.

"I'm out," Bella said, putting down her cards.

"Me too," Edward agreed, also putting down his cards.

"I'm in," Emmett said, the huge grin still in tact.

"As am I" Rose said, still smirking.

"Me to," Jasper agreed. Crap, what now?

"I'm in also," I finally said; here goes nothing.

"Everyone remaining lay out your hands." Emmett told us, spreading out his straight. Aw crap.

I put down my pair, cursing myself.

Though it turned out, Jasper won; he beat my pair, Rose's three of a kind, and Emmett's straight.

"Let's see, sorry Alice, but since you had the worst hand, you are going to have to take off one item of clothing," he said, smiling at me.

Well, it was better then him choosing Rosalie. With a bunch of cat calls echoing in my ears, I took off a sock, and held it up as proof. This was followed by another round of cat calls and some whoo-hoo-ing.

oOoOoOo

"In."

"In."

"Out."

"O-u-t."

"In."

"In."

We had been playing for about half an hour now, and luckily, all we had taken off so far were socks and shoes, stuff like that.

"You know what we need, we need some margaritas," Rose commented, as we, once again, laid out our cards.

"We have margarita stuff," I said laying out my hand. This time, I had to win. I hadn't won even once throughout the whole time we had been playing, which was really unlike me. I usually had awesome luck.

Like the time I won that Disney Caribbean cruise, back in high school. Or the time when I bought those lottery tickets when I turned 18, and won, like, a hundred and fifty dollars.

But today was just not my day. I couldn't believe that I hadn't won. Even once! Well, now it is my turn, it had to be my turn.

"Let's make some after we see who won this round," Rose told me.

"Two pairs" Edward said. He had been like this the whole game, and so had Bella. They barely ever stayed in, and the times they did, they usually won.

"Straight," Jasper added.

"Three of a kind," Rosalie said.

Finally! "Flush! I won!" I shouted.

"For once," Rose laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alright Jasper, since you made me take off that first sock, I get your shirt," I said, grinning. I'm not exactly sure where my burst of confidence came from.

"Fine," he said with a lazy grin on his face. He slowly shrugged off his shirt, and I think my eyes just about popped out of my head.

His chest was lean, but you could still see his muscles. And boy, were there muscles! He had a slight tan, even though it was November.

You know in those movies when they go in slow motion, and you watch as the sexy hunk who the main character falls in love with, the one you drool over, take off his shirt oh so slowly, almost like he is torturing you, that was what it was like.

I was staring, I knew I was, but I couldn't will myself to stop. Seriously, I needed to stop. Then Jasper looked at me and grinned.

"How about those margaritas?"

oOoOoOo

_Hope you liked!!!_

_Please review!!!!! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Over 300 reviews, you guys keep amazing me, keep up the good work!_

Chapter 15

Rosalie's POV

"Come on Alice , let's go into the kitchen and make those margaritas." I said, grabbing her little arm and pulling her into our tiny kitchen.

"What Rose." She said crossly, her arms on her hips.

"I'm just making margaritas." I said, opening the top cabinet and taking out our old blender. "And saving you," I added, getting out the margarita mix.

"From what exactly?" She muttered, snatching the ice from the freezer, and pouring some into the blender.

"Well, you were drooling all over Jasper." I explained.

"Was not, and besides, it isn't like I didn't see you sneaking looks at Emmett." She argued.

"Um, guys, we have really thin walls, and every word you are saying can be easily heard." Bella's voice came drifting in from the living room. Aw crap, that's not good that they can hear us.

"Just ignore us, continue on with your conversation, pretend that we can't even hear every single word that you guys are saying." Came Emmett's amused voice. I buried my head in my hands, why did the universe hate me today?

"Yeah, just continue on." Jasper agreed, his voice sounded excited, much to our dismay. Alice just shook her head, grimacing.

I turned on the blender, and turned around to face Alice.

"We need damage control." Alice said so quietly that I could barely hear her over the roar of the blender crushing the ice.

"I know, but what?" I asked, she grinned mischievously, and I knew that she had yet another idea, where did she get them all? Had she bought a book or something to make up all these schemes or something?

"Rose, how opposed are you to making a distraction, which will guarantee that the boys forget all about this little ordeal?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement. I was so in.

"Should we include Bella?" I asked quickly, glancing at Bella, who was currently turning red, laughing at something one of the guys had said.

"I think we need to." Alice said. "BELLA!" She bellowed, causing us all to lose our hearing.

Bella walked in, shaking her head. "You know, next time I would yell a little bit louder, I don't think that deaf man in China quite heard you." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, but whatever, anyway, we need your help." I said quickly and quietly to her, keeping my voice low so that the boys wouldn't hear.

Putting on her best puppy-dog, begging face, Alice grinned, and launched into detail about her plan..

oOoOoOo

Alice POV

Alright, if I wanted to pull the overall scheme off, I was going to have to make this distraction work. It was a good thing that I was bored yesterday. When I was bored, I went shopping. And yesterday I had just happened to buy a pet.

"Alright guys, I haven't told you this yet, but I got a new pet yesterday. It was kind of an impulse buy. I was passing buy the window of that pet store on fifth, and it was sitting right there, all alone.

"It looked so sad, and I felt so bad for it, it was an orphan, its mom died when it was at a young age. I just couldn't leave it there, the poor thing. It is really cute and soft and cuddly, and it's ok to keep her in the apartment, she weighs less than the ten pound rule."

"What is it?" Bella asked warily.

"It's a surprise, her name is Charlotte. I named her after one of my favourite childhood stories."

"Is it another Chihuahua, because the last time you got one of those, your sister kidnapped it and took it to that dog park where it got in that fight with that Doberman, and well, you remember." Rosalie asked.

"That little dog never saw that big dog butt coming." Bella said slowly, shaking her head sadly.

"I told you to never to bring up Princess Gucci Abercrombie and Fitch again!" I cried.

"But no, I didn't get another Chihuahua; I don't think that my shattered heart could stand it right now." I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"So what did you get?" Rosalie asked me impatiently.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." I said dashing to my room and pulling out Charlotte's cage.

"Now guys, you may want to exclaim or shout out about how cute it is, but try to contain yourself, okay. We don't want the guys to know about her yet." I said, and yanked off the cover.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said, as she grabbed Bella's arm. Bella swayed uneasily, and almost toppled over, I grabbed her other arm to steady her.

"Isn't she the most adorable little thing that you have ever seen?" I said fondly, looking adoringly at my sweet little tarantula.

"Um." Was all Bella could manage.

"Alice, you do realize that it is in fact, a spider?" Rose asked me.

"N-n-not just a reg-regular spi-spider, i-it's a tr-tra-tran-trantula!" Bella shuddered; she was still shaking rather violently. Why, I didn't know. It's just a spider.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby that way!" I defended, cuddling her cage to my chest.

"Okay, Bella. Calm, we can use this to our advantage; we needed a distraction, now we have a perfect one. The guys all hate spiders, so we can use this."

"Yeah." I said, "Wait, how do you know that they all hate spiders?" I asked.

"Well, you when we first decided to take a year off from college, before we found jobs, how I had a lot of free time, and started watching soap operas." Rose mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Both Bella and I nodded; it had been endless Days of our lives, all my Children, and of course, General Hospital . She had really gotten into them, and though Bella and I had tried to watch them, we couldn't quite keep up with all the plot twists.

Rosalie said it was all simple, Drake was in love with Laurie, who is really Jackie in disguise, who is married to Steven, who is half brother to Melinda who went to Europe to save Christina from telling Kevin that her babies actually aren't his, they are Drake's.

Yeah, it was very, very simple.

"Anyway, I used to go to fan sites about some of my favourite characters, look up stuff about them, and happened to come across a page of likes and dislikes," She said, trailing off.

"Alright then, I guess we have a plan." I confirmed, smiling down at my baby, Charlotte. I knew she would come in handy. I pet her cage, seeing as if I took her out, I didn't think that my plan would work if the boys got too scared, we couldn't let them run off.

"I gu-guess so." Bella stuttered, I guess she still wasn't quite comfortable with Charlotte , but oh well. She would soon enough.

"Come on girls; let's introduce Charlotte to our friends." I said, and walked slowly and deliberately into the living room, Charlotte perched in her cage where she was visible to everyone, she was so smart!

Bella went and sat down on the couch, Edward, who was looking at her shaking form apprehensively, asked, "Anything wrong Bella?" He asked in a wary voice.

Rose trailed in behind me, a slight smirk on her face, she loved being the evil one, and it was a lot more fun then the other side, the boring good guys.

"Hey guys, what's new?" I asked them, once I got a touch closer. I leaned down close to the guys on the couch, while Bella shuddered away. Before any of them could react to that, Emmett let out a loud shriek.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed, standing up, and then losing his balance from getting up so quickly, and then toppling over the back of the couch, landing with a thud on our floor.

Jasper also jumped up, and did a weird pirouette like move to jump over the back of the couch, at least he was more graceful then Emmett.

Edward had gotten up slowly, as if not wanting to scare it; he had unconsciously grabbed Bella's hand, and was yanking her with him to the other side of the room.

"Is it on me, I feel like it's on me." Edward muttered, looking around, then spotted her safely in her cage, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys, this Charlotte, Charlotte , this is everybody." I said, peering in at my darling.

I glanced up at Rose, who was watching the boys with a bemused look on her face. I let a grin break across my own face. She thought that the plan was over, that we had succeeded. Little did she know that the plan had just begun.

oOoOoOo

_What is Alice's plan, find out soon! Also, my friend and I have started a new site, an origional fiction contest! If you are at all interested, please go check out the site with all the info, sandrcontests(dot)jimdo(dot)com!!!_

_And now, please review! If you review for me, I will check out your story, and leave you a review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright guys, your are amazing!!! Over 340 reviews! WOW!!!_

_Since you guys are doing so awesome, I have come out with a chapter early, (YEA!) And I have set a goal for this story, I would like to try and reach 500 reviews by chapter 20. I know its alot, but I think that we can do it, you guys are amazing!!!_

_On with the story..._

Chapter 16

Emmett's POV

"It's a spider," I said, shakily pointing a finger at the object Alice was holding in her hand.

"No, it's not a spider, it's a tarantula," she said, gazing at it fondly. I let out a shiver. I hate spiders, I absolutely hate spiders.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, can you put it away?" Jasper said, his tone of voice said he was trying to be brave or whatever, and he would have succeeded if his voice hadn't cracked.

"Charlotte! Her name is Charlotte!" Alice said angrily. "You aren't an it, my baby. Don't worry, they're just jealous of your razor sharp teeth and your long, windy, pointy legs," she added, staring down at it.

"Yes, we are. Now can you get rid of it?" I asked, wincing when she turned to look at me, and the spider got closer.

I looked over at Edward, who hadn't said anything in a while. He had a strange expression on his face, as if he were trying to decide something. Since I have known him for so long, I knew he was trying to decide between guarding Bella and running like hell away from here.

"Alice, can we please, please, give Charlotte some privacy? She will probably get scared if we leave her out much longer; there are so many new faces," Jasper cooed, using the voice he reserved for his little, two year old cousins.

Alice stood there for a solid minute, apparently calculating something, while in the meantime, Charlotte was creeping closer and closer to the edge of her cage, which was currently not looking that sturdy.

"Alice?" I asked slowly. She did a little jolt then smiled.

"Come on Charlotte, Jasper is right," she said, pulling that monster along with her. "And Emmett, I need to find something, can you come over here and help me with it?" she asked.

I was confused, we had no plan for today, what was she doing? But I let out a shrug, rolled my eyes at the guys, and followed her into what apparently was her room.

It was, surprisingly, a mess. There were clothes everywhere, and just random things rolling around on the floor. I stepped over a pile of items that were all a bright, lime green, and watched as she took Charlotte out of her cage, causing me to nearly fall backwards, and putt her in a much larger cage, one complete with rocks and even a tiny tree.

"That is her traveling cage," she explained, noticing the look on my face.

"Anyway, so, are you ready to let Bella and Edward fall down a notch?" she asked, and I nodded, though I wasn't completely sure what that meant.

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

As Alice went into her room with Emmett trailing along behind her, I let out a breath, the one I had been holding in since Alice had first brought out the thing.

"Um, Edward, you can let go of my hand now," I said, noticing that our hands were still interlocked. I felt a blush creep up on my face, of course.

It actually felt nice, though. If I wanted to win this bet, that I was really wishing I had never started right now, I couldn't get too close to Edward.

"I know," he said simply, and then guided us back to the couch, our hands still intertwined.

I looked over at Jasper, who was obviously confused. "What?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Why did Alice ask Emmett to help her?" he asked. Oh, something clicked: Jasper like Alice, a lot. This could be good.

"Um, probably because she doesn't want you to know how messy her room is," I said, catching Rosalie's eye. She nodded, time for a little sabotage. I needed to get back at Alice for making this bet in the first place, and one way to try to even it was to help make sure she lost.

"Jasper," Rosalie said from the corner, walking over and sitting on the old armchair. "You know. that means Alice likes you," she told him, grinning at me.

"Yeah, the longer you go without seeing her room, the more she likes you," I added with a wide grin now clearly visible on my face.

Edward was looking between the three of us, trying to figure out what was going on, and apparently, he wasn't too happy about what he had figured out so far.

Just then, Alice hopped back into the room, a wide, very mischievous smile on her face. Emmett was following along behind her, a grin on his face too and a glint in his eye, as he looked at me and Edward holding hands.

Alice noticed it too, for her grin became even wider.

"Found what you were looking for?" Jasper asked, obviously relieved that they were back, and also a little happier now that Rose and I had talked to him.

"Yes, lucky I found it, otherwise tomorrow could have been, well, interesting," she told us all, her voice filled with excitement, though I had no idea at all why.

"So, what were we talking about out here?" Emmett asked, but he kept glancing between me, Edward, and the door. This was odd.

"We did nothing really," Rosalie said, with a wave of her hand. I nodded in agreement.

"So, I was thinking, we should," Alice began, but the doorbell cut here off. That weird grin was back, before she replaced it with a look of surprise, I wondered what that was all about.

"I'll get it," she sang, prancing over to the door. We all turned and followed her, watching. She seemed to be talking to the man, arguing with him, before calling out "Bella!"

I looked confused, I hadn't ordered anything, but I stood up anyway, and went to the door, with everybody's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked her.

"There is a large truck load of stuff outside, waiting for you," she said, her voice confused. I knew that she was disappointed, I told her everything, and if I ordered something without her, especially clothes, I would be in trouble.

"I didn't order anything," I said, my voice sounded almost whiney, but oh well.

"Are you Miss Bella Swan?" the delivery guy asked. I nodded. "Then this stuff is yours, bring it on up boys!" he called, and a few more men appeared, nodded at him, and then went down the hall to where there were a few things piled up, though I couldn't make out anything.

"Ladies, will you stand back, some of this stuff is pretty big," the man grunted. We both went back into the living room, where everyone was staring at us questionably.

I shrugged, as the men appeared once more, both with large boxes in their hands. This was getting stranger and stranger.

Next, to my utter astonishment and embarrassment, they brought a life size card-board cut out of Edward! Wearing the doctor's coat he wore on that soap he was in.

"Oh crap," I moaned, I knew I had a bad feeling about this, but this was worse than I had imagined. I ripped open one of the boxes, and sure enough, there were props from the show, books about the characters, the series on DVD, and worst of all, a journal like thingy with a picture of Edward on it, and a large lipstick mark right next to his face.

I was so going to kill whoever had done this. I looked around at everyone. Rose and Alice were looking at me in sympathy, but I could tell they were trying to hide their laughter.

Emmett and Jasper were both rolling around on the floor, tears practically streaming from their eyes. That's how hard they were laughing.

But I finally looked at Edward who had a very bemused expression on his face. He was trying not to laugh, like Rose and Alice, but he was also a little scared, judging by that look in his eyes.

I wanted to just sink into the floor and melt away, or just run away at super human speed. Too bad there were no such things as supper humans with incredible strength and speed; if there were, I would be out of there in a heart beat.

"Um, Bella, not to interrupt your thoughts, which are probably about sinking into the floor or something, but you are still partly undressed from the strip poker game, and in that position, you are showing, well, a lot," Alice said. I snapped up.

This day just couldn't get any better. Well, that's what I thought, until the guy reappeared with one more card board cut out.

oOoOoOo

_Oh no, what could the last cut-out be, you will find out soon, my dear readers!!!_

_As I said before, I would like to try and make 500 reviews by chapter twenty. Its a big goal, but I think we can reach it!!! Come on, so please start pressing that review button._

_(P.S.- Anyone who can guess what this card board cut out is will win a preview of the Next chapter!!!! So Start guessing!!!!)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love reading them!!! _

_If you haven't noticed already, I hace started another story, Getting Kicked Out Of Wal Mart, please go check it out and tell me what you think!!!_

_This chapter was so much fun to write, and I'm pretty sure that the next one will be too, so I hope you enjoy readin them._

_P.S. Someone asked me what day it is in the story, technically, it is the day before Thanksgiving. But after I get past Thanksgiving, the next few weeks will go by faster then it has in the past, otherwise this would be like 200 chapters long. And I am thinking that this story will actually end up around forty chapters._

Chapter 17

Rosalie's POV

"I cannot believe it!" I said, shaking my head slowly. I absolutely could not. The pictures of Edward were bad enough, but now there was a cut out of Jasper and Emmett, both naked except for the little sash going around their area, which read "We heart Bella."

They both had their arms around a woman, but Bella's head was, I'm guessing, photo-shopped over theirs. And she had on a T-shirt that read "I heart my boys."

I looked over at Bella, who was bright red and about ready to faint. I hurried over and grabbed her arm and made sure she was steady. Alice noticed what I was doing and grabbed her other arm, and together we held her up.

I peered over at Emmett and Jasper, to see what they thought of this. Jasper was just appalled. He had a look of pure confusion in his eyes, which were wide, taking it all in.

Emmett, on the other hand, was grinning down at Bella like a maniac, that stupid man-child. He was immature, how could I ever like him? Oh right, the muscles, the sense of humor, stop it Rose!

I tore my gaze away from the idiot, and looked at Edward. He had been frightened before, but now he was just plain terrified. His eyes kept darting between Bella, the cut-out, and Jasper and Emmett.

I looked back over at Bella who had turned a nasty shade of green, and Alice and I helped her over to the couch where she slumped back, her hands moving up to cover her face. She was moaning "No, no, no, no, no," over and over, shaking her head.

"Alice, we need a distraction. Give her and Edward time to talk," I said. I thought I saw a brief grin on Alice's face, but it was gone by the time my eyes had focused. Alice nodded, and I began to think.

But before I had time to come up with an idea, I looked at Emmett, who had suddenly done a double take. He seemed to suddenly realize something, and whatever it was, did not make him happy.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked with a tough edge to his voice. She smiled at him angelically, nodding her head.

"Of course, go ahead," she said sweetly.

"In private, if we can?" he spit out, looking at her weirdly. I wondered what that was about.

"Sure, we can go up to the lobby. See you guys in a bit," she said, with a wave of her tiny hand. I looked at her questionably, but she just shrugged. I was very confused right now.

They exited the room, and all that was left was me, Jasper, Bella, Edward, the Edward crap and cut-outs.

An air of awkwardness filled the air and I needed out.

"Come on, let's go, uh, get some fresh air," I said, grabbing Jasper by the arm and pulling him out the door.

"You could cut the tension in there with a knife," Jasper commented, I nodded in agreement.

"So what was that all about?" he asked me once we were out of ear shot of the room. We walked down the orange-carpeted halls, which always reminded me of orange juice, and out one of the side doors, onto one of those little balcony-like things.

It was a little chilly, so I wrapped my jacket more tightly around me, and turned to face Jasper. "I don't know, but I think it is time we found out."

oOoOoOo

Bella's POV

It was just Edward and me left in the room, thanks to our friends not-so stealthy escapes. I got up slowly, and knocked over the card board cut outs, then went back to the couch. Still it was silent.

A minute passed, and then two, and then three. A phone rang in the apartment above us, but besides that no other sound was made. The silence was loud and ringing, deadening. And still we didn't speak.

Another four or five minutes after that, neither of has moved, and I was getting restless. "Say something, please Edward?" I begged, shattering the quiet.

"Ok, what was that?" he asked. I looked into his face. He wasn't mad, and I was relieved.

I decided that honesty would be the best bet here. "I honestly don't know," I said, shrugging.

He looked me in the eye. "Did you order that stuff, any of it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You didn't order the cut outs?"

"No," I responded.

"Nor did you order the picture of Jasper, you, and Emmett?" he asked.

"No," I reassured him. He nodded once.

"Well, do you know anyone who would?" he asked, moving closer to me. We were both sitting on the couch now.

"No," I breathed, caught up by our sudden proximity.

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving closer, staring at me with his emerald green eyes.

"Well, I don't know anyone who would want to have a picture of me with naked Emmett and Jasper, though the idea is intriguing," I joked.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and then he let out a barky laugh. I grinned, the situation was pretty funny.

"You know, of all the girls that I have gone out with, you are the only one who has ever ordered a pretty much naked picture of my two best friends standing next to you," he told me, smiling a goofy grin.

"Well, you know, of all the guys I have gone out with, you are the only one who has had two best friends in which I stand with while they were almost completely naked in a card board cut out," I told him, and we laughed.

"Well, that is a relief, because if this was a regular thing for you, I might be scared," Edward joked, scooting in even closer so that now we were practically touching.

"I would be too," I admitted. He smiled again, leaning in even closer. We were now about an inch apart, and our noses were practically together.

I took a deep breath, I needed air.

"Edward, what are you thinking at this very moment?" I asked. I had to stop this; this was not how you won a bet about dating different guys.

"Honestly, I am thinking about that look on your face when they brought in that picture of Jasper, you, and Emmett," he said with a small chuckle.

I leaned back before I could get sucked in even more. I tried not to notice that cute, goofy smile he had on his face, or that twinkle in his eye.

"Bella?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "What are you thinking right now, at this very moment?" he finished, staring at me with a great intensity.

"I am thinking about how much I want to kiss you," I blurted out, without really thinking.

Apparently, Edward liked this, because a smile flashed on his face before he leaned in and kissed me.

And boy, could he kiss. It was like we were one person, and so I melted into him. He was strong and stable against me, supporting my weight as I leaned into him, our mouths still connected.

All of a sudden, we got a little anxious, and suddenly we were moving like a cheetah. Everything was going so fast, yet so slow, all at the same time.

He grabbed my back, and pulled me in even closer to him, but I had to come up for air. I took a few shallow breaths, staring at him; he smiled once, before going back and attacking my mouth.

It was the best moment of my life; at least it was before I heard a little cough coming from behind me. Edward and I broke apart and looked around wildly.

Our gazes settled on Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, all standing in the door way, staring at us.

"Well, you have certainly been busy in the short time we have been away," said Alice with a huge grin on her face, and a look of pure joy evident on her features.

oOoOoOo

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_Please review!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all the reviews! If we get thirty reviews for each of the next three chapter, we reach my goal!!! I know you can do it, come on!!!_

_Go check out Getting Kicked out of Wal MArt, my fun little side project._

_And just so you know, I am probably going to do one of those fan fic contests, Im not sure the catagory yet, but hopefully some of you will enter!_

_Also, this chapter is short, but the next one ios going to be long, let me tell you. And it will hopefully be out be Friday!!!_

Chapter 18

_(This goes back to before, when Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper first left.)_

Emmett's POV

I led dainty, little Alice by her tiny arm through those stupid, orange-carpeted hallways of their apartment building, and down into the lobby. It was full of those fake plants that look so tacky, and those arm chairs that appear to be nice and squishy, but are really full of air and hard.

It was completely empty, except for the old guy who was sitting in an arm chair with an old copy of the post, though from the way his head was lolled back, I was pretty sure he was asleep.

"What Emmett?" Alice asked impatiently, her pale arms crossing over her chest.

"Alice, you didn't tell me that there was going to be a picture of me and Jasper," I said, staring at her.

"Well, I guess I forgot," she replied, shrugging her dainty little shoulders.

"Well, now what happens? We did your little plan, Bella is in there acting all embarrassed, and Edward is probably in there all freaked out. We got that accomplished," I asked her, confused.

"Emmett, patient. Look, Edward and Bella will get all freaked out by each other, so it's only a matter of time before they crash and burn, our real focus now is how to make sure that they are one hundred percent, completely done," she explained, but there was a glint in her eye, I wondered what she was really thinking.

"So we need to do something to get them out, then what?" I asked, waiting.

"We get you and Rose together," she said simply. Right, why did she think that was so easy? And what about her and Jasper, what was she going to do about that?

Wait, if she got Edward and Bella out of the way, then got me and Rose out of the way, she would be free to do whatever she was trying to do, to defeat them. She hadn't really explained what she was doing.

All she said was that if I helped her get Bella and Edward apart, then she would help me get Rose. I hadn't even thought about her and Jasper. She obviously liked him, she and Rose had made that clear earlier.

Was she just trying to make sure that Rose and I got together, so that we would go into a place where we were all confident, just so she could take us down even easier? That would make sense.

Bella and Edward were both, I don't know, too good and weak to do anything; they were an easy target. But Rosalie, she was stubborn and proud, and I knew she was very good at tricking people. I can't believe that I had actually fallen for the fact that she was horrible at mini golf; she was good at everything.

But anyway, I knew she saw me as competition, so she must have been planning this. But what could I do about it? My natural instincts kicked in.

I had to take her out before she got me. It was the only way. To protect myself, and to make sure I won our bet, I had to make sure that she and Jasper wouldn't get together.

For this to work, I had to make sure that Alice thought I was still on her side, working with her.

"It's a plan," I said, to both of us.

oOoOoOo

Alice's POV

Emmett yanked me through the halls, which had a horrid, bright orange carpet, and into the lobby. It was full of all this tacky crap, and some old man who looked partially dead, hiding behind a newspaper.

"What Emmett?" I asked. Already frustrated, I crossed my arms over my chest, and waited to see what he wanted.

He stared at me for a moment. "Alice, you didn't tell me that there was going to be a picture of me and Jasper," he whined. I rolled my eyes. Well duh, if I had told you, then we probably would have stayed in the apartment, guaranteeing that Bella and Edward would never hook up, god.

"Well, I guess I forgot," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sorry Emmett, I never meant to play you, but I have to win, and get closer to Jasper.

"Well, now what happens? We did your little plan, Bella is in their acting all embarrassed, and Edward is probably in there all freaked out. We got that accomplished," he asked me, confused.

Oh yeah, I forgot I told him that would happen. Boy, was he naïve. I did feel a little bad, Emmett, or Agent Me, had great potential to be a friend, and an even greater potential to be a future bag holder when we went shopping. Hopefully this would all work out.

"Emmett, patient. Look, Edward and Bella will get all freaked out by each other, so it's only a matter of time before they crash and burn. Our real focus, now, is how to make sure that they are one hundred percent, completely done," I lied smoothly.

Actually, only the first part was a lie. I knew, well, I was wishing really badly, that this would just cause Edward and Bella to get closer to one-another.

"So we need to do something to get them out, then what?" he asked, staring me straight in the eye. I told him the absolute truth this time.

"We get you and Rose together," I said simply, but I didn't add that after that, I would win the bet and then go after Jasper.

He was silent for a long moment, and I wondered what he was thinking about. I watched his face; he looked as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

Oh well, he was probably just trying to think of ways for him and Rose to get together, fine with me. I had already carried out most of the dirty work, it was time his hands got a little dirty.

I decided to focus on Jasper for a moment. Now that Bella had hopefully gotten closer to Edward, she probably would be easy to pick off, so no worries. Emmett and Rose would get together, since it was what Emmett wanted, and with me pushing them along, it would be easy.

Rose would inevitably go out with Emmett more than once, as long as he could get her in at least one time.

Bella and Edward, I would have to force them together, somehow. This was going to be tricky. Though they were both very gullible, they weren't very fast moving people, so I had to strike at exactly the right moment. But once I did, they would topple over.

I looked back at Emmett, who seemed to have determined something. He looked directly at me, and then said, "It's a plan." And so it was.

oOoOoOo

_Review! I know we can reach the goal!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for not updating guys, I went to visit my dad and forgot my laptop, so I'm sorry! But here is a super long chapter for you to read!_

Chapter 19

Jasper POV

I stared at her, wondering if she knew about what the heck was going on. She wrapped her coat around her and I let out a shiver; I had forgotten that it was still snowing outside.

"Let's go inside and talk," I suggested. She nodded, apparently we weren't going to get our fresh air; it was pretty cold outside.

"So, seriously, what the hell was that, with Alice and Emmett?" I asked. I wanted to know; Alice was supposed to be with me and Emmett with Rosalie, only Edward and Bella were in the right spot, but we all knew they were to shy to do anything.

"I have no idea," she muttered, flipping her hair back behind her head. I sighed, we were getting no where.

"Okay, if we want to figure this out, we need to go back to the beginning. Did they ever meet before we went Mini golfing?" I asked. I liked taking charge of situations. With a brother and dad in the military, I was used to being the one who followed directions. This was new.

"I don't know," she muttered. "Wait a minute, Alice called me that day and then I asked her if she wanted to come. How did she know to call me?" she asked.

"Well, Edward called me, not Emmett," I said, hoping that that would trigger some memory she had forgotten.

"But Emmett said he called his friend Jasper," she said, trailing off.

"So let's go into a hypothesis here, Emmett told you that he was calling me, but he called Alice. Alice now knows about the plan, but has to play her part and calls you. You invite her, but don't even realize that she already knew.

"She now brings along Edward and Bella, since she is with them still, I don't know. But then Edward calls me, saying that he doesn't want a third wheel, so to distract Alice," I finished.

"That could work, but how had they met before, and how did know and all that crap?" she asked. Suddenly I had an idea.

"About two weeks ago or so, Emmett had an interview for Soap Opera Digest and he accidentally said something about the show, revealing something. He got suspended from the show and wouldn't be back on until next year. He had to get a job and he went to a salon, by any chance," I said, but Rosalie cut me off.

"Yes, Alice works at a salon. You don't think?" she said.

"It couldn't be, because if they did work together, they would have planned all this stuff that's happened to us," I said slowly, and began piecing it together.

"So you're thinking that they planned all this stuff?" Rosalie asked, glancing around.

"Emmett did take a call before he convinced us to come over here," I said. "What if Alice had called him, telling him to come over?" I asked.

"So they planned all this, everything. But why? Alice wants…" she began, but quickly shut up.

"What?" I asked. Was something going on among the girls? Because that would not be helpful at all; I still wanted to win our bet.

"Alright, so Emmett and Alice have planned together, but why?" she asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Hang on, Alice wants what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Well that's perfect because I have something I cannot tell you," I said, hoping to perk her interest; it worked.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I told her, taunting.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you tell me, but you can't tell Bella or Alice I told you," she said, I nodded.

"Deal," I said, grinning. Emmett and Edward did not need to know that Rosalie knew what was going on between us. Edward was more oblivious and Emmett had tricked us into the stupid bet anyway, so whatever.

"Alright, so Alice had this idea where we should date all these different guys to find Mr. Right, you know? Of course, she turned it into a bet. Now we can't date the same guy more than once, we can't do more than kiss, and so on," she let out quickly, as if saying it slower could get her caught.

So that's why they wouldn't do anything. Hmm, interesting.

"Well, we have a bet to make you guys fall in love with us," I said, she gapped at me.

"Seriously, that's sick!" she said, glaring at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, so is not giving a guy a chance, even if he does like you," I said, she sighed; we both had stupid, stupid friends.

"Okay, back to Alice and Emmett. How would they work together if they are going for different things?" she asked.

"Well, Emmett wants us to stay away from Alice and Bella while he spends time with you. On the other hand, Alice wants us to spend as much time as possible with Bella and Alice, so how are they working together?" I asked.

"Alice is going to be working only for her, she loves her friends, but she will do whatever to get what she wants, okay? She must be going against Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Then again, Emmett may act like a complete fool, but he is actually really smart. He got a thirty on his ACT," I said.

"That's good," she muttered and I suppressed a grin. Rose seemed so tough, yeah, that was the case.

"Anyway, you think they are double crossing us and each other?" she finished. I nodded.

"So what do we do?" I asked. She looked at me with determination and I knew what she was going to say.

"We take them down," she finished and I nodded.

"Bella and Edward, a lesser competition in my opinion, but we might want to take them down first, just in case. Then we can focus on Emmett and Alice," I said.

She agreed. "Then it's settled, we will take down Bella and Edward, then go after Alice and Emmett," I stated.

"And we won't double cross each other," she finished.

"The blondes will win," I said. She stared at me.

"That was pretty gay sounding, wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Right, I'm going to go and like spit or something now," I muttered, she laughed.

"That would probably be best," she agreed. I heard someone walking toward us.

"Hey guys!" Alice called, waving. She had a huge smile on her face, probably plotting her next move. Adorable yes, stealthy, even more yes, this might be more of a challenge then I thought.

I looked towards Emmett who was also grinning. I knew that look, like he was plotting against someone. Turns out he was plotting against Alice.

That could work to our advantage later, divide and conquer, a great strategy in wars. Along with guerilla war fair, but I don't know how we could use that here.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie called, waving. She had a fake smile on her face; damn, these girls could act. They acted like best friends, even though they were currently working to destroy each other. Well, they were still best friends and enemies; they were friendemies.

God, I sound gay today, I need to fix that. I stared at Alice just long enough to make a slight blush appear on her cheeks, there we go.

"What were you talking about?" Alice asked in a sing-song voice.

"How gay Jasper sounded," Rose replied, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, actually, we were trying to figure out what you two were doing," I said, keeping as close to the truth as possible was better.

"Having any luck?" Emmett asked while Alice glared at him.

"Not much," Rose replied scathingly, I sighed.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out what Bella and Edward are doing. Think they've made up yet?" Alice asked.

"Who sent those things anyway?" I asked. Everyone was silent.

"Well, it wasn't me, I promise. There is no way on earth that I would actually make a picture of me and Emmett with Bella, when we're dressed like that," I stated, waving my hands.

"I didn't, though it was pretty funny," Rose said.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it either, though man, I looked good in that picture. Seriously, did you see how I was flexed? It was pretty tight," Emmett noted, I rolled my eyes while the girls laughed.

"That only leaves one person," Rosalie said, staring at Alice.

She shrugged then looked meaningfully at Rosalie. She nodded and smiled. Wait, what, I thought, I was very confused.

"Hey, Emmett, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He nodded and we slipped through a door and into another hall way.

"Dude, the girls have a bet to see how many guys they can date in a month," I muttered. I could use Emmett, and if I lured him into a sense of false security, it would be easier to knock him down.

"No way, that sucks," he said. "Do they know about our bet?" he asked.

"No," I said a little too quickly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, do we tell Edward?" he asked. I looked at him, he stared back. We were at an understanding.

"No," I said, he nodded; sorry Edward.

"Guys, get out here, we need to go check on Edward and Bella. If we catch them doing something, that could be, uh, fun," Rosalie yelled.

I grinned, knowing that she almost had gotten us caught, she almost mentioned the bet.

"Alright already, god," Emmett muttered.

"Okay, let's go," I said, smoothing it over.

We walked along the annoying orange-carpeted hallways, and into their room. I raised my eyebrows and looked at everyone else. Alice and Rosalie didn't seem that surprised, I'd have to figure out from Rosalie what they were talking about back then.

Emmett gave a murderous stare in Alice's direction; I wonder what that was about. She quickly tried to hide her grin, but it didn't work.

Emmett then turned his attention back on Edward and Bella, who were locked in tonsil hockey. I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

"Hey guys," Edward muttered, looking at us all sheepishly. Bella was turning a bright, watermelon red.

"So, you've been busy," Alice said, barely containing her grin. Emmett turned to glare at her, but then seemed to have an idea and thought better of it, and he turned back to the happy couple on the couch.

oOoOoOo

_Hope you liked! I had fun writing this one. So now we know Alice and Emmett are working together and against each other, Jasper and Rosalie have joined together, though Jasper confines in Emmett, and Rosalie and Alice seem to share a secret._

_Any questions? Anywho, go check out Getting Kicked out of Wal Mart, and my new, Valentines story, Last Night!_

_Also, goalicego and I are having a contest, so go check out my profile for details!_

_And, go vote on my pole, it asks who you want to win, so go vote. I am probably letting you guys decide, so go vote!_

_Last thing, I am going to change my pen name on here, I am getting bored of readinangel, and want something more original, so when I come up with something I'm going to change it, just to let you know. Any suggestions, let me know?_

_Now review!!!! (I think we might reach that 500 hundred after chapter twenty goal, we are so close. We have this chapter and next chapter to make it, I think we can! (It would be so awesome if we did.))_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in so long, but my inspiration has been pretty much been sucked dry for this story at the moment, so it is going to go on Hiatus..._**

**_I will continue it sometime soon, probably pick it up again in another month or so, but for right now, it is whiped blank..._**

**_Thank you so much for all your support for the story, and I hope that you will understand._**

**_Thank you. I am still working on GKOOWM, and I plan on MAYBE, now that is a huge MAYBE, starting a new story with this idea that has been in my head for a while now. PLease tell me if you think I should start it. It will be a short one though, less than ten chapters, as of right now._**

**_Thank you so much for reading this story, and hopefully I will pick it up again soon..._**


End file.
